


New York City Please Go Easy on Me

by Shadow_Assassin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Coming out to Wade about his past, Dismemberment, Forced Prostitution, It was only an accident, Killing, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Wing AU, back stories, crow/dove society, telling his story, wing fic, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin
Summary: "No, no Peter. You don't have to go on. Let's take a break." Wade said, trying to get Peter to walk out with him."No I can do it. Just give me a second." Peter sniffed, the back of his hand wiping away fat tears dripping down his face. "I'm okay. Just sit down. We can keep going. I want someone to know. I want You to know."Wade sighed but didn't argue as he sat back down across from his Baby Boy before thinking better if it and moving over to be at the spider's side; a strong arm wrapping around the spider's Small form. "If you're sure."Everything from your wing size and feather color describes something about you whether it's true or not.People who can't fly are a disgrace and unwanted. Believed they can't be good mate material because they can't participate in an instinct to dance with their potential mate. They are assumed to not understand how to nest, how to raise young....Peter has wings....He used to fly.But that was a long, long time ago.





	1. Black and Whites with their Greys Between

Everyone is born with wings. There's never been someone who hasn't been born with them. Only severe accidents ever rendering a human wingless and doomed to never have a mate.

It's rare. It's sad. The wingless are outcasts in the world of feathers....

There are also the doves, the most desired, most precious persons within society. You could be dirt poor but be respected for the simple fact that you are a dove. Being a Dove can get you anywhere and anything in life. You just have to be lucky enough Be be born with the right feathers.

Then there are, as always the opposite of the greater purities in life. One of these being the crows. There's nothing wrong with them. There's nothing different. It's like hating someone with green eyes just because it's an omen of evil in some cultures. It's pointless, yet even in Modernized times, the racism is at a peak. Not as horrid as in the past, but still disappointing to find in a civilized world.

Being born a crow means being born a reject, someone considered just above a Wingless human. The Crows are known for being Evil and disgusting people... no crow is born that way. Like any dove, sparrow, or hawk, a crow is born with the same pure innocence as any infant. Only society and the way it treats them makes them sour. Not all are hardened by life's hardships, but more times than not they can't resist the need to shield themselves from the hatred of the world.

Peter himself was born neither of these. Thankful not to be a demon, and content being average. He was born with beautiful pale grey wings. The long primary feathers an almost un-noticeable shade darker on color. He was proud. Even though he was just a rare (average, unimportant) color he was truly proud. From a distance, he'd been told many times he'd looked like an angel.

But he'd never imagined at nine years old that they'd be taken from him. He'd never imagined the thought of having to live his life without the precious primary feathers at the ends of his wings.

. . . .

Peter smiled at the memory of running his small hands though his own soft, delicate baby feathers. At the time he'd been too young to truly fly. He wasn't allowed to try them out after his first accident that led to breaking his wrist to the expense of his aunt and uncle who hardly had the money to pay the hospital bill.

...Yet Peter still tried, when no one was looking. He'd learned to be careful of the harsh gusts of wind that would spiral his small wings out of control.

He remembered getting stuck in the branches of a tree once by the belt loops of his pants. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of finding a little him dangling from a tree by his pants like his uncle had. It wasn't funny at the time.

_"Peter, Harry's on his way." A soft voice, his aunt calls to him before the white, wooden paneled door to his bedroom. "You almost ready?" She asked with a smile as he looked up at her from where he sat on a soft rug in the middle of his floor, wing up in front of him as he ran his fingers through the feathers._

_"Yup," The young child said, folding his wings in slightly before hopping up in an aura of childish innocence as he smiled up at May._

_"Make sure you have your jacket Young man," The motherly figure reminded her nephew before disappearing from the doorway, her footsteps being heard as she walked down the stairs. She was packing away a snack for the two boys. They were going to the park and she knew how much young Harry loved home cooked meals as he'd declared how much better they are then the extravagant ones he's served at home in the Osborn household_.

_Peter quickly grabbed his orange autumn jacket. (It was his favorite because it reminded him of his dad's own coat that he used to have) Large slits in the back of the light wind coat allowed him to freely maneuver his wings out of his clothing. Very helpful for cool weather.... And flying when no one's looking. But no one knew that. No one bit him and Harry._

_The young brunette ran down stairs shortly after grabbing the bright coat off of the chair it was set on in his room. He pulled the article on, tucking his wings in under his skin as he did so before walking through the quiet apartment_.

 _It was in the kitchen he found his beloved aunt, his new mother. She sorting through a lunchbox filled with freshly baked cookies for the boys_.

 _"He should be here in a few minutes. Make sure you're ready to go." Aunt May reminded again, turning her back to the pan of extra cookies that hadn't make their way to the lunch box_.

 _"I know Aunt May. I'm ready." Peter said, moving behind her and taking one for the fact he isn't patient enough to wait to get to the park to eat with Harry. Besides, he gets more this way and as a small child that's all you really want. That and it was a cookie. No sane adult turns their back on a child and a pan of cookies. Aunt May wasn't daft, she knew what he was doing_.

 _"You make sure you listen to Vivian. I don't want you making any trouble for her. And don't you dare try to fly without Permission again young mister." Aunt May said turning around just as the boy shoved the last of his cookie into his mouth. "Peter." She scorns knowing very well what the chocolate smear at the corner of his mouth is from. "Go wash your face and get back here." She also couldn't bring herself to be annoyed. The only fault the child had was his desire to consume every edible object in the home and his continuous attempts to fly. She had a feeling Peter's want to live up to the stories Ben told him about his father was behind the motive of that particular issue. She also couldn't bring herself to crush his hopes to fly early like Richard had as a boy_.

_Peter guiltily glanced away before hurrying to the bathroom to wash his face, coming back quickly to see his Aunt waving out the window. She turned around and handed him the lunch bag with a smile. "Now you two go have fun alright." A warm hand brushes some of his hair out of his eyes as they young child looked up at her innocently and yet so full of mischief. May was great fun that the young boy wasn't particularity an impulsive little bully. He'd be dangerous to himself if he went down that path. She could see it, but Peter was graced with the gentleness of a doe rather than the fierce attitude of a bull._

_"I will Aunt May," Peter said as he pecked his aunt's cheek when she knelt down to his lower level of altitude._

_"Ben will be there to pick you two up at Four for your sleep over. Now you make sure you're ready when he shows up alright?" May said eyeing her nephew who paused and gave mischievous smile._

_"Okay." Peter hollered just as he was almost out the door. He ran out to the black car Parked outside of the Parker household. Harry was always embraced about the fancy car, Peter didn't know why though. In His young mind, it was cool._

_Harry opened the back door from inside for Peter before his friend got too close to the car. He urged Peter to hurry with a wave of his hand and a friendly taunt to which he gets his wanted response as Peter quickens his pace._

_Harry Osborn was the son of the famous Norman Osborn as most already knew. Harry's father was a busy man and that covered as enough of an excuse to hire a full twenty four hour nanny for his child. It was a cover for the emotional abuse Norman afflicts on his son when he did take the time to be around him. To Norman, Harry was the most horrifying disgrace that could ever have been ushered in his direction. It was disappointing and neither young child understood and instead took the time that could be wasted pondering why Harry's father was so mean to instead run around like the hooligans they were and be kids. Peter was happy his dad wasn't like that. No, his mom and dad said they loved him and they went out as a family when they could... they promised to come back for him...._

_Maybe they didn't really love him? Maybe that was why they left. But he wasn't like Harry, why would they not like him? Was he really bad?_

"Harry.... he was a crow. His wings huge, Peter remembered. Large and black, they shined green and blue in the sun. His Father, Norman hated Crows. Had always hated crows. It's why Harry wasn't allowed to show his wings at school like how other kids sometimes did on the playground....He only had to do it once to figure out the consequence. Not only had he been shunned for the next month by his friends but he had also obtained a beating from his father. during this time is when I had Met Harry." Peter explained as he stared solemnly at the ground. "Or maybe not met but it's how they became friends and soon to be best friends. Harry wasn't afraid to show _me_ his wings because he knew I'd never say anything. I didn't care. All I was, was just a lonely kid who's parents just died. I just wanted a friend."

_"Hey, Peter!" Harry greeted excitedly. It had been a long while since he had been allowed to see his friend over the summer break. Vivian had finally convinced Harry's father to let Harry go with Peter's family after a day at the park for the two boys. It was rare that Norman would be so allowing the freedom of his son. He was always concerned his blasted son would show "those his damned demon wings"._

_The drive to the park was rather long but passed quickly with the two boys chattering in the back seat of the car. Cookies being shared and stories being traded about the happenings over the summer. Peter ft to do most of the talking only because Harry wasn't allowed outside so the most exciting things that would happen for him was the by chance Norman didn't cast a disgusted look his way._

"Neither of us could ever fathom what was going to happen. I mean we were just a couple of kids going to go out and play in the park." Peter said, bringing his hands up to balance his chin on his knuckles. "I just wish I would have done something different. I was such a stupid kid. Always getting in trouble for trying to fly.... maybe if I'd been raining everything would be different." Peters wings shifted in discomfort under his shirt, soft rustling of feathers seeming unacceptably loud in the quiet room. "It's all my fault. Everything...."  
  
  
  



	2. Fallen clippings scattered across the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: abduction, drugging (sort of? Not seriously), dismembering

_"Harry, come on," Peter said with quiet excitement as he tried to pull his friend out of sight of their caretaker._

_"Peter we might get in trouble," Harry said all the while letting Peter drag him away behind a cluster of bushes without much protest despite his worries._

_"Not if we stay hidden. Come on."Peter responded as he looks around to see if anyone was watching before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging away after him._

_"Don't hold my hand, you weirdo." Harry giggled as he willingly followed his mischievous best friend whom he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. The young child lets go of his momentary concerns over getting caught blow away out of his mind with the breeze as Peter lead them away from Vivian._

_"Over here," Peter whispered as he pulled Harry into the woods of the park. They bypassed the well-worn hiking path in the wooded area, instead of continuing to dash into the thick tangle of trees. A truly impossible thing to find in a city. Peter cherished this park for that reason. He loved being outside just surrounded by God's creations._   
  


 

"We were oblivious," Peter said softly, his gaze on the carpet now as he fiddled with the collar of his shirt with his fingers. "I had no idea that they were following us. Or at least they must have been following us. They couldn't have already been there." He continued quietly, almost mumbling as he went on. "I don't know how we didn't notice the vehicle, or them."  
  


 

_"Come on. Over here!" Peter said triumphantly as he brought them into an open clearing. It was open to the sky, the space clear of any large trees in a small area. Small for an adult's wingspan, but perfect for two young boys. It would be easy to just open their wings and catch the winds with them. The breeze wasn't terribly strong with the shelter of younger trees around them, but still swift enough to give them a small lift. Practically all perfect conditions for the two to fly without supervision._   
  


 

"I wasn't the most well-behaved kid... but I was smart. I knew how to pick where it was safest to try and stretch our wings. I always took everything into consideration." Peter smiled softly but it didn't reach his eyes. He remembered all the work he'd put into finding the perfect spot for them. He'd even made sure to find a place that Harry wouldn't find too dirty with his high standards for a fourth grader. Besides, how else would he have gotten away with as many things as he did at that age? It was rare he was ever really caught doing the act.  
  


 

_Peter opened his extremely pale grey wings. His plumage almost appearing white in the bright sunlight as it reflected off the glossy feathers of his beautiful wings._

_"Come on Harry. No one will see us out here. You don't have to worry." Peter coaxed his friend as he lifted his wings and unfolded them partially. That had always been another thing Peter paid attention the most too. If Harry would be seen where they were at._

_Harry glanced at the ground suddenly continuous of himself, despite his earlier willing excitement. He was thinking of what his father had done last time, the only time Peter hadn't double checked the area he picked. There had been a camera he had not seen. What if his father somehow found out again? What then? He'd be beaten and forced to only eat once a day again for a week. "I don't know Peter," Harry said about to start the almost traditional argument where he contemplates if he should, most certainly only to be convinced by Peter's tactics that it would be okay to unfurl his black wings._

_Of course, the time never came that they would light heartedly argue in their ridiculously civilized manner for such young kids..._

_Neither of the boys had noticed the three men that had walked upon them. Having been too focused on their own covers to not be tracked they hadn't paid any mind to what was going on around them. They didn't notice that they were prey._

_Harry screamed into the hand that had quickly covered his mouth while another arm strongly wrapped around him, pinning his arms unmovable as he tried to struggle away. Peter had a short millisecond of time to comprehend what was going on and try to run. He did, managing to dodge the man that had been behind him successfully only to manage or run face first into the third. So small he didn't have the strength to fight as his wings and arms were quickly bound and pinned against his body with a paracord._

_"Dove." One of the men had said to the others before roughly pulling at Peter. The small boy tried to fight away, thrashing, though at the most he managed to do was have a cloth shoved into his face covering his nose and mouth as he tried to fight back._   
  


 

"I didn't understand what was going on. Couldn't figure out why my eyes wouldn't stay open or why I could think straight. I felt like someone had shoved cotton in my ears..." Peter lets out a slow breath. He's anticipating what he'll have to say in the near future. Trying to compose himself. "They picked up my limp body, throwing both Harry and I in the van before climbing in after us and slamming the door shut." Peter flinches like he's having to watch the scene. He probably is. From the eyes of a confused child.  
  


 

_The boys were placed down blankets after the doors were safely secured. The small layer still didn't make the hard floor of the vehicular anymore comfortable. It didn't matter though. They didn't really care about Peter's comfort. That was about the very last thing on their minds._

_Their words. None of it made sense, all the sounds and voices melding together and flowing freely through each other that nothing could be made out. Peter just couldn't understand. It was terrifying. He didn't understand anything. His heart had only begun to beat faster as he realized he couldn't open his eyes. They only lightly fluttered uselessly, not letting any light in._

_Harry was next to him and squirmed ever so slightly, only moving enough to be able to look over at Peter. Harry knew what the cloth was. Norman had used it far more than once in him when he decided he'd had enough of his son's existence for the day. The little crow learned at a young age how to hold his breath well enough. He wasn't incapacitated like Peter but he wasn't fully functional as a child could only hold his breath so long before he had to breathe again._

_Peter managed to force his eyes open enough to give his best friend a terrified, confused look as the strangers came over to hover over the other boy. They yelled at Harry, something about opening his wings. Peter couldn't be positively sure the only thing he knows is that Harry can't show them his wings if that's what they want. Harry would get in trouble! Norman would be angry and punish him if he did something. He couldn't ever show these people his black wings. It would be Harry's doom._

_"No," Peter's sure he hears Harry whisper. The other was keeping his wings carefully tucked under his skin. He knew just as well as Peter what would happen._

_The world was only just starting to become clearer when someone stomped up next to Peter before roughly turning him over onto his stomach. Peter screamed when his left wing was roughly wrenched open and pinned against the hard floor of the dark inside of the van. Peter stared with wide, innocent and fearful eyes up at the dangerous people hurting him. His own heartbeat was almost deafening as he tried and failed to struggle._   
  


 

Peter took an unsteady breath. He was on the verge of tears again. He was reliving the terror, the pain and brutal innocence of a child, unable to understand what was going on. Growing up to be an adult Peter still didn't understand. He knew what was going on but that didn't make it feel any different. It still was terrifying.

"You don't have to keep going, Peter. Why don't we go get something-"

"Just let me finish some more then we can take a break," Peter whispered. It was painful. So painful having to relive what happened. To have to force himself to remember what they did.

 

 

_One of the men brought out a large pair of shears. A tool Peter had never seen before and would forever be afraid of after._

_"What are you doing?" The young boy managed to mumble. His face was soaked with tears he was embraced of and his eyes filled with an honest fear._

_He was completely ignored as his long, slender wing was pinned securely to the floor. They pressed down hard enough that it hurt and Peter wanted to tell them to stop. He wanted them to get away from his wings, long feathers   Designed for high speeds. Sleek like a Felton's. He wanted them off of his pretty wings... but there would only be one thing coming off._

_Peter watched in terror as the tool was brought down to his wing. He understood what it was for. He knows why they're pinning him. His adrenaline rush did him some good as it bites away at the lingering fingers the drug had on him. He was allowed a moment to attempt to struggle away from the cold metal placed by his wing joint._

_"Knock it off you little Brat." One of the men snapped before hitting Peter over the head. The hit Stunned the boy as cries start to spill from him._

_"No. Please don't." Peter begged the strangers as the sheers blades opened around the lithe arm of his wing. He tries once more to squirm but is easily held in place. "No! Help! Harry make them stop!" Peter screamed._

_Peter's friend watched in horror as he was forced to see Peter's beautiful, powdery grey wing being mutilated beyond recognition. Watched as his friend was pinioned like some zoo animal. Harry tried to cover his ears, to drown out Peter's horrific screams. He's unable to do anything as Peter's blood stained feathers and blankets red before he himself is grabbed._

_He was forced to the floor, a harsh hand pressed against his spine at a pressure point where his hidden wings were forced to come out from hiding beneath his skin._

_The crow behind revealed._   
  


 

Peter held Wade's hand tightly. Closing his eyes tightly as he felt the terror of the experience resurfacing,

"I've got you Baby Boy. Everything's okay." Wade whispered softly. He wasn't entirely sure what was about to be explained but it was obvious that it wasn't going to be interesting in any enjoyable manner. He was starting to truly regret ever asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... opinions, thoughts and suggestions? Don't like? Boring/too much?


	3. Blood, bruises and scars that will never fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Panic Attacks, Rape/non-con (not very descriptive), self hate, Peter has a few meltdowns as of ⬇️ 
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like you to keep in mind that Peter is telling about a past experience from when he was only around eight years old. Word's and details that generally aren't used as a sophisticated way to describe what he feels is because he's only a child and that is how he remembers the attack and you're supposed to see this from his young point of view.
> 
> Yes it was it was as awkward reading it twice as it was writing it once. I am sorry, my poor Beta. (he either thinks I Can't write smut or am some weird ass person)

 

 

"I'd watch Harry be beaten to Death. All just because of the fucking colors of his wings," Peter cried into Wade's shoulder as the other held him tightly against his chest horrified with what he'd done. He didn't mean for this, he didn't want to break Peter. I never said the arachnid had to tell him the story about one subject they'd always avoided. "He died! He died because of me! Because I was a stupid, Stupid kid!"

"Peter. Peter please. Don't go on, I don't want to hurt you. Forget I ever asked, please." Wade begged, kissing the top of Peter's head as the small hid his face against Wade's chest, leaving wet splotches from where his tears soaked the soft Cotton of the Merc's shirt.

"No. Wade someone needs to know. We just had this conversation. I have to tell someone. I need to tell you."   
  


 

_Peter had been brought to a strange home after his best friend's body was dumped to ever be seen again. Beautiful, iridescent feathers that would lose their sheen as he would decompose alone and away from home. Where his family would never find him._

_At the home, Peter had been brought to he didn't understand most of what was ever going on. Only that he didn't like it. He was forced to stand in front of someone every day to be checked and washed before he'd be locked in a room with only a mattress. Different people made him do different things. They all made him please them by sucking on their privates or having them suck and do things with his.  If he didn't comply he was beaten and then punished by getting nonending shifts of clients (as he was told to call them)_

_He was taught that you eat out girls, and only boys when they ask for it. He was trained to always kneel at their feet so his mouth was always close to their crotch. Men liked that. It was easier for them and_   
_Sometimes they were kinder when he was already there waiting. But others eyes had an evil glint in them and would choke and hurt Peter before shoving him on the ground and forcing wet fingers inside of his cleaned entrance._

_He hated that the most. When the wingers would press deep inside of him, stretch his tiny hole before piercing him with a penis. It hurt. They were too big. The girth was too wide for his small body to naturally accommodate and most never stretched him well enough. All the rough treatment often left him with a bloody butt, scuffed knees and elbows along with an infected wing from where it was sliced off._

_It was depressing to figure out that as he grew older in the house that people who weren't doves were often left to die when they entered the place. Everyone ceased to notice that Peter was just a soft grey. He was a mourning dove. Not a purity dove... metaphorically and physically. But they had never brought him out into direct lighting long enough to ever notice. They might have just thought his wings were dirty, he'd never know._

_They did finally find out. Five years later. He wasn't going to complain. They kicked him out and that's all he'd ever wanted. Granted he owned nothing but the lack of dignity and a shame so deep it made his soul dark, he was still happy to leave. To leave alive and not dumped down in a Ditch somewhere naked, mutilated and deflowered for all the world to see._

_At least he was released with only minor infections in both major injury sights of his body. He like all the others were allowed an allowance each week if they worked particularly hard. Peter evidently took as many clients as he could, making enough for the owners of the house that he was given disinfectants and inclination cream it had been hard but worth it. He'd have long died of his wound on his wing if he wasn't allowed the allowance. Any injuries caused to his 'assets' were taken care of by the people who prepped him in the morning. When he was finally aware of what a condom was and their purposes he requested those when he could. For his own protection when people had specific requests._

_Peter was quickly found my someone who ceased to ignore the exposed pre teen wandering the streets, trying to cover himself with what was left of his wings. The young woman had brought him to the police station where he was reluctant to work with a male officer and was still wary of the females. Five years of being beaten by both did that to a child._

_Aunt May and Uncle Ben finally reunited with their Son, taking him home and trying to ignore how They'd lost their snarky, talkative, beautiful little boy to a disfigured, mute, shameful teen._

_He, out of second nature distanced himself away from other boys and men altogether, in acceptance of his uncle whom he remained jumpy around. They finally relocated him to a new school only to be disappointed to see that Peter wouldn't change his aspects on strangers. He didn't make friends and remained mute at school, though spoke softly at home when he was feeling particularly lively._

_When high school came around, he was simply forced to change. Again. He had always been picked on before but it just straight up got out of control in his Jr. High Years and only worsened the longer he went. Flash was the guy's name, and Peter was terrified of him. He didn't try to fight back. It was programmed into his mind that if he fought back he'd only be hurt worse, so he let it all happen and Flash enjoyed it. To distract himself, Peter engrossed himself in science and Photography, proving himself highly intelligent_ _and_ _capable. That's how he caught Gwen's attention. After her unfortunate fate that almost brought Peter to end his own, MJ stepped in as the friend of Gwen's she was and helped him._   
  


 

"This is where our story begins," Peter said softly. He'd long stopped his tears and settled on curling up on Wade's lap, arms wrapped securely around the Merc's neck. Li'l Bean was protectively being held in Wade's free hand for Peter. The Tsum Tsum a comfort object Wade tended to carry around for Peter's sake when he broke down.

"So soon?" Wade asked, smiling softly as Peter nodded.   
  


 

_At eighteen years old and fresh out of high school Peter found himself sitting on a roof top with a nervous energy about him. His wings twitching under his skin with anxiety and excitement. He'd been so brave. So proud of himself for getting this far. He was finally going to do it. He was going to grow the balls he (metaphorically) didn't have and ask his best friend what he'd been dancing around for over a year now._

_He still hadn't let them out to be seen. His wings. They'd only been seen by him and his physicians since he was found out on the streets.  Mary Jane had been disappointed with him when he was reluctant to show them to her. But she knew better than the push the subject. She wasn't stupid, she knew the way Peter acted whenever the subject was brought up. But Peter had finally made up his mind. He'd show them to her. He'd display his love for her in hopes that she'd respond to him within his start of a courting dance._

_Desperately pushing aside his worries of rejection, insult and other possible harsh reactions his girlfriend could offer him, he reminded himself that MJ wasn't like everyone else. She was a special blossom in the world that looked at everything from a different perspective. She wouldn't disapprove of him for this. She's MJ. Best Person he knows._

_"It's alright Peter. You got this. You'll be fine. Just be the self you are on the inside." Peter said, cringing at his petrified voice._

_Being someone who can't fly is just as dishonorable as being deemed a crow... only worse. At least a crow would be able to dance with their mate. They're able to fly. The prejudice against the flightless was far less logical than the hate of Crows. It pained Peter. To know that to society, he was deemed worthless. Even with his great mind and all he had to offer the world he was stuck doing freelance work and livening paycheck to paycheck because he wouldn't be accepted into colleges because he had no evidence he could pay for classes, meaning that every scholarship he applied for had turned him down because he's flightless and Aunt May was of the middle-class spectrum of society. It just wasn't fair._

_But that wasn't what was important right at that moment in Peter's life. It was the fact that he_ _ had  _ _instincts that every other winged person had and that he wanted to beat with Mary Jane. He wanted to court her and be her mate. His heart was set on the beautiful redhead._   
  


 

"I was in love with her soft, kind smile and the dimples that accented it. Her charming personality and innocent love for the world around her. I was in awe of her Blue Jay wings and silk like hair. I loved her." Peter softly spoke, not meeting Wade's eyes as he drifted off in his own mind. Imagining his first Love. "But obviously. Everything went wrong. Nothing is ever meant to go right when I'm around."   
_  
_

The arachnid Perked _when he saw the warm glow of lights flick on in his girlfriend's apartment indicating she was finally home. Peter held his breath for a long minute, his heart rate already through the roof as his anxiety peaked his blood pressure to the point he was sure his ears would pop. He visible trebles before leaping off of the building. A small flick of his wrist and he clumsily lands on the fire escape of his lovely girlfriend's apartment. He'd worn civilian clothes for the occasion. The baggy layers making his movements a bit less coordinated than he'd prefer. That and he was still shaking like the wimp he was. God, he hated himself. He was such a worthless person. What was even the point of him doing this? Why should he have to contaminate someone else's life with the toxic mess that was himself? How selfish it was to want to be happy. He didn't deserve-_

_The window slid open, a beautiful smile greeting Peter. "Hey, Pete!" MJ greeted happily. The look of appreciation of Peter's existence baffled the arachnid each and every time the young women laid her eyes on him._

_'No going back now you pussy. Now you'll have to endure the reaction she gives you no matter what. And we all know what the reaction will be.'_

_No. MJ wasn't like that. He would love him. She always promised Peter that....She'd always love him._

_A peck on the cheek brought Peter back to the present. He hadn't realized he'd stepped into the apartment. He smiles back at MJ with the same, self-conscious, terrified smile he always had to offer back to the people. He just simply didn't understand why someone would ever smile at some useless object like him; of all things. "Hi," he offered shyly, his wings twitching, feathers itching in the need to rise and puff out. To make himself look bigger as he's met with the danger of the social interaction._

_Why'd he always have to be so god damned scared?_

_"What's up Peter? Shouldn't you be on patrol?" Mary asked, ever so pleased to see him in her apartment rather than on the news._

_'She doesn't want you here.'_

_Peter wanted to whimper and back out the way he came with his tail tucked between his legs, but the fading smile quickly being replaced by a look of concern makes him stop._

_Mary Jane was more than used to Peter always seeming a bit timid. She'd quickly learned how to cope with it, trying to tip toe around subjects and comfort the Hero. She couldn't understand why he of all people would ever be so scared of anyone. But when ever she thought of trying to ask she'd look over and see the pained, frightful look Peter would give passing strangers and she'd stop short when that look would be sent her way like somehow he knew what she was thinking._

_"Come in Peter, I have something for you." She said softly as she grabbed his hand gently and led him away from the window he was eyeing. He was scared of something, and whatever she'd said had triggered a flight reaction. She didn't know what it was but it was quite clear that she had to take care of it._

_"No, MJ you know-"_

_"That I shouldn't? I know Pete, you remind me every time. Don't worry. We're going to share."_

_"No," Peter repeated, this time stopping in his place. "I have something... I want to ask you something?"_

_MJ nodded, finding the action odd, but would question it later as she curiously turned to him. She smile_ _d_ _softly in the reassurance of his actions, trying to boost his confidence. More than once he'd discouraged himself and just gave her the same old "I'm sorry. Never mind." Because he was too afraid._

_"I- I- I... um." Peter wrung out his hands, glancing at the floor_.

_Instead of finishing his sentence, he just squeezed his eyes shut. She adjusted her wings in wait, feathers sliding over each other momentarily only the sound didn't stop when she stopped moving. Her eyes widened as she watched the male across from her started to unfurl his wings. He'd never allowed her to see before, that only meant one thing if he was doing it now._

_She covered her mouth with her hand as she stares at him, at his beautiful grey wings. Peter opened his eyes, seeing the shock in her expression, but disgust, he gains a little more confidence and opens his wings the rest of the way, hesitantly displaying his left wing. Everything was going to be okay. She wasn't scared, she wasn't yelling she wasn't-_

_"Oh, Peter." She gasped. Her eyes trained on where his flight feathers should be._

_No. No, she- she's- maybe she's just too distracted. Maybe she'll respond in a moment, maybe-_

_And then the red head is struck with what he's doing. He's trying to present. And suddenly everything falls apart because she knows she's failed him. She's going to ruin everything. She's going to hurt him... because as much as she_ _loved_ _her boyfriend, as much as she loves Peter Parker and all of his insecurities... she couldn't- she just doesn't-_

_She can't even bring herself to think of what she can't do for him._

_She knows Peter sees it. She knows when his wings fall from their raised position. The wounded look he gives her and the critical pain flashing behind his eyes as something deep inside spills poison into his thoughts._

_"You think I'm a monster." He said in such Away it almost didn't sound accusing. But it wasn't, he was just repeating his own thoughts, putting words in her mouth._

_"No. No, Pete, you're not." But he was. To everyone else in the world he is._ _To_ _anyone with wings, Peter would always be the outcast. It didn't matter if they had to choose between the ugliest person alive or a serial killer, they'd choose them before Peter as long as they had wings._ _He_ _would be left to die under all circumstances, to be social starved because the world was a cruel place and MJ couldn't fix_ _i_ _t for him. "You're beautiful. Your wings are wonderful-" MJ started_

_"Then why didn't you-_

_'React, respond, raise your own wings?' Were the words he was trying to say._

_"If it's because I can't fly, I can MJ." Peter defended. "I can. It's not the normal way but I promise it's the same. It'll feel the same. I use my webs, but I'm still flying." He said, his voice peaked and panicked as he backed away, wings folding back under his skin tightly._

_"No, Peter it's because I can't. I'm sorry I led you on like this. Oh, Peter, I love you. I love you so much, just..." MJ closed her eyes. She's crying. She didn't want to do this, she shouldn't have let it go on like this. But she didn't want to leave him, didn't want to hurt him because she really did love him. "I just don't love you like that."_

_She hated herself in that moment. Seeing the complete look of betrayal, pain, and fear being directed at her would haunt her._

She didn't get to say anything more before Peter was gone. She didn't get to say how she wanted to be there for him, to support him like she always had. She wanted to stay at his side as a  person he could look to for help and _love. She wanted to protect him..._  
 _But all that was gone because she was a witch. A disgusting, cruel person who didn't deserve to have ever had a chance with Peter... she'd thrown it away all because she couldn't suck it up enough to tell him she didn't like him like that when she should have a long while ago_

_"I'm so sorry Pete." Mary Jane whispered, leaning against the wall of her apartment, curling in on herself in shame of what she'd done to her best friend._   
  


_Stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid! He should have known! He shouldn't have been so naive as to think a thing like himself could ever be loved!_

_He wasn't Made to be loved._

_He was a monster. He'd always be a monster... He's Spider-Man._

 

 

"Baby Boy. You're not a monster."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done anything like this before. All feed back if loved and appreciated. I really want to make this good and your advice is what will make it appreciable.


	4. Stolen lives and now broken spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: child abuse, self hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider the fact that there are children out in the world who do live under such conditions that will be discribed, if not worse. 
> 
> If you desire to have a real view point of one such child there is a book called "child called it". I recommend reading it if you ever want a better understanding of what can happen behind closed doors

"Can you tell me a little about you?" Peter asked, Wade wasn't blind, he could see that his Baby Boy was distressed. He wanted a distraction from reliving his brutally alarming past. "You've never really talked about yours either." Peter whispered softly. 

Wade bit his bottom lip. He owed Peter his own story, or at least the part he avoided. Peter knew about the whole "Hero Program". How he'd desperately tried to save his own skin and turned into a pretty shitty person... well shittier.

"Well, I-

_Wade had always been confused by his wings. He couldn't understand their meaning, nor their purpose. He had always had big wings for a kid his age. When I was little, no older than first grade, when no one cared what the colors of your wings meant, he'd liked to parade his wings proudly about on the playground. He liked to show off how much stronger his were against anyone else's. He only had one place where he was allowed to show his wings and he did so, looking for the attention he wasn't getting at home, away from the warm smiles of other kids and the general drama of who like who. At home he'd never dare show his wings. Ever. He was strictly commanded to keep himself as out of the way as possible. His father hated him the moment Wade was born. He hated him the second his eyes landed on the small wings attached the infant's back. ___

___Wade had never understood this. Never realized what he had done wrong and always, always tried his most to please his father specifically. He wanted only some sort of recognition, paise, just an acknowledgment. ____ _

_____It was always an accident. He'd never meant for one of his feathers to fall from his hidden wings. He wished he'd have noticed it fall to the floor to be forgotten. Of course that never stopped from his old man form taking out his life frustrations on his son. He let Wade know what sort of disgrace he was, What his wings meant, what they made Wade._ _ _ _ _

_______Despite being a socially confident child, adults noticed that he was frigidity and flighty. He was afraid of raised hands, belts. When a teacher raised their voice to the class it wasn't uncommon that little Wilson would have to be quietly pulled out of the room to regroup himself. He was afraid and as he grew up around these teachers they knew why. They knew exactly what was going on. No one needed to tell them why Wade stopped showing his wings, they didn't question it when he was never seen in public outside of school or at school events. They knew and yet did nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________When Wade was older he changed. He wasn't an innocent child, not exposed to the elements of the world. He was forced to become a defensive, questionable kid who hated his family and did whatever he could to try and stay away as long as he could at the end of the day. He was someone forced to hate the world because he had been convinced it hated him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The first time his mother came to his defense since he was in elementry his dad had no qualms about using her as a beating object instead. Wade never asked why his mother had done that and never spoke about it any time afterwards. He'd never felt loved by his mother, but he never felt hated. She trained him around like he was an annoyance, but he was her annoyance and no matter how long he was left alone or lost in the store or city, she eventually always came back for him. It wasn't much, but it was something. He hated it that no one cared when she started walking around with noticeable injuries. He hated that they knew where they came from but didn't have any thoughts to help. He wished he hadn't been such an ass when he was an older kid. He'd started treating her how she had always treated him. He knew it hurt her, and he didn't care at the time. He didn't understand why she was like that to him but he couldn't be like that to her without feeling like he was the abuser._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He finally understood why her attitudes changed and the pained expression she hid when he shot back what she gave when he was watching her casket pass by. It happened so fast, the cancer was dormant for a time... and then one day he woke up and found her on the living room floor. He'd never imagined that he'd ever want to so badly take back what he'd said and how he'd acted.  He'd always loved his mother, he Loved his mother in the end.... he just wished it could have all gone differently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________It was common sense by that time in Wade's life that the death was automatically somehow his fault. He was older but he wasn't strong, not yet. He couldn't fight against the forceful restraints keeping him kneeling down with his dark wings spread open behind him as the leather lashed against his back and wings. He was whipped for every year he'd been alive and every year his parents had been together, almost a roman execution from the sheer number of lashes. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He never went back after that. Couldn't stand to go back and have to look at his father. Without his mom there was nothing holding the man back from killing the kid. Wade jammed his door to his bedroom and only climbed in through the window to change clothes and risk sleeping a few hours before leaving at dawn before his dad could wake. He stole food when he was willing to risk getting a beating to stop the gnawing pains in his stomach. He was always afraid. Never stopped being afraid, not even as he finally did grow stronger then his father. He'd never lost that hope for acceptance. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________The last time Wade had seen his father was when he was out with a group of friends. Well they weren't his friends, they were just people that willingly let him stick around. I fit in almost with the group of kids in high school with the criminal records. They didn't care about his wings, though his black wings were pretty bad ass because it automatically made him dangerous. Wade didn't like their reasons but he was wanted and that's what kept him around. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Wade was no stranger to alcohol when his group brought it out that night. He himself had never been really tempted by it. He was aware of how it changed people. And besides, he didn't want to get punished if he wa caught and brought back to his Father... He still couldn't bring himself to say no when he was offered. He wanted to fit in and be cool. It was a very stupid idea. He wishes he could change his decision just walked away. But he didn't. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________He wasn't sure how his dad found him that night. Would never understand why he would go out of his way and waste time looking for him. His father was drunk when he finally found his damned offspring. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________He wasn't supposed to die. Wade never meant for it to happen but didn't exactly object to it in the aftermath. He wasn't the one who pulled out the gun not was he the one that pulled the trigger. His Father's blood wasn't on his hands and that's all that mattered. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________He dropped out a few weeks after that, happily leaving what was left of his childhood and memories behind. His wings only came out for identification pictures when he entered the army before being hidden away from the world. No one needed to know the color of his wings. He wasn't a crow and that's all that mattered. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Vanessa was never allowed to see his wings when fate finally brought them together. He kept then tucked safely away, and she loved him. He had learned how to conceal his wings in such a way from training in the military and the technique was a second habit for his everyday life from that moment on. That way he was able to hide the worst part of him that people could see. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________That worse thing was the only thing he left weapon X with that was still the same as he came, other than his voice and eyes. He could only protect the thing he hated most, And he killed them for that. He killed all of them. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"I survived the Dead pool"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Found losses and resirited fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self Harm, it's just Depressing in general

"So is this where I come in then?" Wade asked brightly, blue eyes looking at Peter in anticipation. 

"Close, but not yet," 

_She'd killed Peter. Destroyed any self worth he'd had remaining. He was worthless even to the kindest of people, to those that loved him. So he left, he ran and didn't let himself look back._

_Becoming a hero was all he had left. And he hated it. But he didn't hate it as much as he hated Peter Parker. He forced himself to carry on his life as anyone but himself. Spending time as Peter, weak Puny Parker left him-.... It left him empty. His mind didn't hesitate to fill that space with thoughts. Dark, sick thoughts. It was his own hands that started adding to it, letting his own blood seep through his pale fingers, past a small blade and into the white porcelain sink. He deserved it. He was weak, useless, stupid, and so many other things. But worst of all he was broken. He was just Peter. He'd never be that person everyone knew. What everyone imagined he was. Spider-Man was only that. He was only Spider-Man and had no other life. When he was gone Peter was left in his shadow._

_"You deserve this, after everything you've done." He told himself. "Because no one will ever love, and impure, flightless, worthless person. You're no one and no one will ever miss you,"_

__

_But he always healed. Never let himself go as deep or far as he deserved. He liked to tell himself it was because he owed the people someone who could protect them, But in reality, he was just weak, and scared._

_"Thank you!" Someone would shout after him as he swung away from a scene._

_"You don't deserve that," Spider-Man would growl at him. Because he was right. He didn't._

_"You're my hero!" A child would yell as they spotted him perched on a lookout point._

_"You should find another one," Peter would whisper as he waved back._

_'You should let yourself fall. No one will miss you,' He was right. So Peter listened. He closed his eyes and let himself fall to the ground quickly, accelerating in speed as gravity pulled at his body. He was ready, he wasn't going to chicken out. He was going to do it because he wasn't weak and he wouldn't let himself be scared. In five seconds everything would have been over, he could've escaped and left his pain behind him. But he wasn't given that choice. His instincts sensing the danger and his body over rode his mind and forced him to shoot a web and swing back up into the air._

_The one who told him to fall was the one that saved him. He hated himself. He hated Spider-Man._

"You'd been trying before? Why-" 

Peter cuts Wade off before he can ask much more, before he can say something Peter is already aware of. "Because I needed to Wade. You know why." 

And the man did. He just couldn't fathom why someone as perfect as the arachnid would ever fall into the habits. He'd had experience with trying to help Peter cope, he knew what was going on... He just didn't know that it was an issue far before he'd had any significant meaning in Peter's life. He'd always thought he was there the first time. 

"It's fine Wade," Peter firmly reassured, his voice giving a clear demand to drop the subject before it advanced any farther into grounds that are better kept out of. 

"I didn't call her back when she's ask me to. I'd ignore her when she knocked on my door... pretending like I was out on patrol rather then laying silently on the couch waiting for her to leave. I don't know why she kept coming back. She broke me and rejected me and yet she was determined to see that I was alright. I couldn't stand it." Peter continued instead. He shook his head mournfully. "I pushed away my best friend because I thought that if she couldn't love me as a mate then she couldn't love me as anything. And that stupid, selfish choice Cost me my only friend. I didn't have anyone else. No one other then the five pack of razors in    
the left drawer under the sink." 

Peter swallowed, his mouth feeling dry as he tried to keep himself emotionally  level headed. He was so stupid. So, so stupid. Not only had he pushed her away, before he could ever understand her reasons he'd gotten her killed. Someone had figured out about her affiliation with Spider-Man and a bounty was put over her head. 

_It was that day. The day he received the phone call from his Aunt. He'd simply hung up on her, unable to form words to respond. MJ was dead. The only other person that had ever cared for him._

_Dark fingers dug into his chest after he tossed the phone away. The claws lacing through his ribs and up his throat. They surrounded his heart, crushing it as he fought for breath. Panic, and pain were the only things he could feel._

_"No," Was all he could manage. He wasn't sure when he'd pulled his mask up so he could breath, he wasn't sure when he'd started crying._

_"You can't do this!" He screamed. He screamed at the universe, to God. To Death._

_He'd killed MJ. He killed everyone. He'd failed her. He'd failed everything. He couldn't do it!_

_He crushed his web shooters, tearing the small liquid considers out of them before peering over the edge of the building. This time he wouldn't have a way out. He wouldn't be able to catch himself. If he fell at the right angle he could snap his neck and never have to wake up again. Peter squared his shoulders before taking a step forward so he could just fall out over the building._

_It would look like an accident. People would think he just ran out of webbing. That the stupid kid had just been stupid. He'd have died in a stupid way and they'd never think twice about him again. Only to joke around about how such a hero had a ridiculous death._

_A loud cat call made the arachnid jump in surprise before whirling around to find the obnoxious noise that had interrupted him._

"Obnoxious?"

"Oh shud up. You know what I mean."

 _"Now that my boy, is one gorgeous hunk of meat. Has anyone ever mentioned that you have a delectable bubble butt going on there? I must say, I would shamelessly beg to be given the offer to tap that."_ /p>

_Instinctually, Peter backed away from the disturbing, advancing stranger. This person was a man and he wasn't ready for him. Men were dangerous, he should run away before he was hurt like all of them before this. The depressing point was that Peter wasn't even half concerned that the man was armed from head to toe. He just wasn't in the state of mind to want to be around someone who admired he wanted to hurt Peter._

_"More like shoulders to calves," the Man muttered to the side unexpectedly. Peter wanted to just leave. He wanted to go somewhere and just gauge his eyes out because he knew it would make him feel better. He hated this, why was he interrupted?_

_"Who are you?" Peter asked, forcing himself to not flinch at any of the man's quick movements._

_'You're in costume for fuck's sake. You're not afraid! There's no reason to be afraid because Spider-Man was never hurt by those people. Just little Peter. Not Spider-Man.'_

_But Peter wasn't ready. He didn't even know who this was. He had no idea what his abilities were and how far the extended. This man could do anything and the fact he was sexually interested made many more alarms go off in Peter's mind._

_"Oh low blow right to the pride there. Not only do you steal my totally badass look, you don't even have the decency to know the name of the man you're stealing all that greatness from? Fine, I get it." Deadpool said, raising his hands in defeat as he halted his advance. He wasn't stupid, he could practically see the distrust rolling off of the arachnid in waves._

_"You didn't answer my question." Peter states, managing to calm himself down ever so slightly when the man stopped moving closer._

_"Deadpool. At your service," The man said before making a grand bow before Peter._

_Peter stared down at Deadpool, mildly  
Disturbed by the display as he mentally tried to place the familiar name. "I don't need a mercenary." He deadpanned when he came to the conclusion of whom this man truly was._

_"No worries. I'll just sit around until you do," Wade simply states before simply plopping down on the cement not too far from Spidey's feet.  
Wade was a man of many skills. He was an excellent marksman, the best in the business, he was able to disassociate himself for his line of work, fight combat, make millisecond predictions to understand what his targets where going. He judged character and could easily tell if someone was lying. Body language was something he was fluent in... and with that he could read people well . It's the hardest, most important skill to achieve if one wanted to be a useful mercenary. _

_And Wade knew a suicide attempt when he saw one. He was a pro at it after all. That and he'd been drawn over to detour the arachnid from his choice after taking witness to the others little outbreak. Wade couldn't just leave his hero like that._

_Peter hadn't noticed when Deadpool had moved to just about what sitting on his toes in the few short seconds he'd silently stared at the stranger_

 

_Being quite beyond wanting to try and understand his Parker life, he frankly didn't want to deal with this man now. Or ever really. He had heard the tales and reports. He didn't have time for yet another psycho in his life, and emotionally couldn't afford to be painned again for any reason truly. It was hard enough trying to accept that people no matter how perfect and gracious they seem... really are no better than anyone else in the forsaken, dark world. And not even those could be saved from cruel fate._

_Peter's wings twitched uncomfortably under his skin where they were kept carefully hidden from sight. Their ungroomed and broken shafts shifting and becoming agitated from being packed in so close together so tightly. He really needed to stretch them out for the day before he hurt himself again. He didn't want to make another mortifying trip to the ER for his ruined wings. "Why are you here?" He asked solemnly. He just wanted to go home now._

_"Why because I've always wanted to meet my hero Spidey Babe. You know, in the papers they never get a good pic of that tush of yours. I'm sure if your paparazzi changed the angle you'd surely have far more fans than haters. The douche that  writes your articles probably just has some very pent up gay feelings for you Sweetums." Deadpool said. He was looking up at Peter in such a way that it set him on edge. He could feel the man trying to read him and he was quite confident that with the way that the expressive mask was giving him a soft look that he was giving the man more then he wanted to share._

_"No." Peter responded, unaware of the audible whine in the vocalization. He didn't like this person. Not only was he invading, he was dangerous and interested and willing to give him to others to enjoy._

_No. No not again._

_Deadpool paused, not sure as to what 'No' meant. Somehow he'd crossed onto some sort of unstable ground with something that he'd said the moment before. It was by far the oddest reaction he could have received and not at all like what he had mentally played through possible first interactions. "You alright there buddy?" He asked as his gaze followed the arachnid. He wasn't sure what had spooked the hero, Maybe it was the mention of the paper? Maybe he has bad relations with the photographer? It couldn't have been himself. He had been cool when the Mercenary stated whom he was before seating his toned keister next to him._

_(He a homophobe or something?)_

_[Now that would be a pity.]_

_(He didn't freak when you were making it quite obvious that his ass is edible.)_

_[I say shove him down and force that answer out of him!]_

_"Shut up you two." Wade growled to himself. It was like they didn't pay attention to anything. Spidey hadn't flipped out about the comment but he didn't brush it off. Sighing he brought his attention back to the arachnid. The array of brick buildings behind the Spider outlined with the fading, fiery colors of the sun gave him a nice back drop as he continued to move away. "Hey. You alright?" He asked in concern as he stood to follow. He couldn't leave the Spider to his own devices. He warily noticed the crushed remains of the Hero's webshooters as he brought himself to his full height._

_"Don't touch me!" Peter screamed in a heavy panic as he backed another few feet._

 

_Wade quickly rose his hands up in surrender. He didn't understand. "Hey there. I wasn't planning on it." He said softly._

_[Lies!]_

_(Yeap.)_

_"Oh don't judge. Only a truly insane person wouldn't want to touch those glorious globes of perfection." He hissed at the two. His eye's widened as he come to a conclusion where he'd made his first mistake; along with the significance of the one he'd just made._


	6. Small moments that determine if you're pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Wade watching Peter's mind torture itself

_"Hey, no!" Deadpool called in alarm as Spidey took a step too far back, his foot landing on empty space. The lenses of the hero's mask widened in alarm though unknown to Wade it wasn't because of the fall, but nearly the shout of the stranger...._

_Peter wouldn't ever tell Wade if he took that last step back on purpose or not. Would never confess to wade on whether he was truly trying to get away or just permanently escape._

_Wade also never told Peter he'd contemplated if it was worth his identity to save the arachnid. The man had only ever had one option if he wanted to save the spider._

_Peter was terrified. He was falling and he couldn't help himself. Suddenly he didn't want to die, he changed his mind. He changed his mind! Why'd he break his web shooters? Why'd The man scare him? Why were men so bad? Who couldn't they leave him alone? Peter cried out as he twisted in the air to glance at the mercenary staring at him in alarm before something hit his head and he was pulled away from consciousness before his wings could instinctually burst out from under his skin to save him._

_It was amazing how fast the mind worked. How in merely a few milliseconds the mind could process a situation and decide how to react. Peter's reaction had been initial panic and Wade had experienced an internal battle between self preservation and compassion in the short time Peter fell three feet._

_Wade would also like to note that 'fuck. I killed him before I could tap that," was NOT a thought he had had in those moments of conflict._

_...it was Yellow._

_[you'll never forgive yourself for killing our hero.] had been the initial factor that had made his choice._

_The mercenary had gracefully dove over the edge after the Spider. Peter had gotten over his daze of being hit by a bird and saw the man diving after him. He couldn't understand why he had reached out to the person that was his fear. Maybe it was because he in that moment would have chosen to live through all the pain of being raped all over again to just simply live a little longer and not fall into the cold hands of death._

_He remembered being pulled into a strong embrace, his face being pressed near the man's heart while they were jerked to a sudden halt. The initial panic that had coursed through Wade when he'd been sure that the arachnid would be pulled out of his hold by the force of inertia. To his luck the Spider clung onto him with grasping hands while Wade struggled to keep himself and the added dead weight airborne._

_The shock of elevation mixed with Peter's natural fear of heights aided the (normally) daredevil of a hero to pass out in his savior's arms in a very unglorified manner._

"Oh you fainted because you were in such awe of being saved by your prince charming." Wade teased, nudging Peter roughly in a playful manner.

"Are you claiming that I'm some sort of sad damsel in distress?" Peter asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well obviously."

The sound of a smack resonated in the room.

"Okay, okay. Back to the story," Wade pitifully answers to the abuse.

_Wade didn't carry them far, just struggled to get to the next building over and landed on the roof with wobbly legs as he pulled his ugly wings back under his skin as quickly as possible before slowly lowering himself and his Hero to the ground. Blood pumped loudly through his ears as adrenaline rushes through his veins from the excitement of jumping over the edge of a building and strenuously using his large, uncared for wings._

_(We groom quite regularity mind you. We just don't like them.) a box helpfully supplies, appearing for the audience in the upper corner of Wade's vision._

_Wade laid Spidey's head carefully on his lap, cautious with how he handled the small one... this would probably be the first and last time he'd ever get to touch the young man so he would make the most of it without being creepy about it._

_[Oh and this way we can gaze at him all we want before he sadly, eventually comes to in a minute or whatever.]_

_"That too." Wade hummed in agreement. "I'd still like to believe it's because no one likes waking up alone after being left defenseless to the world." He added softly as he looked down at the Spider. He wasn't aware that Peter had come too moments after passing out. The arachnid had been too petrified to comprehend that he had seen Deadpool's wings and didn't pay much mind to the fact other then the way they had been pulled quickly away from sight before Peter could comprehend their details. He was too scared to move at the moment. Afraid that the man would force him down if he would try to move._

_"You were faking?!" Wade exclaimed in betrayal as Peter admitted to his awareness of the conversation. Peter ignored Wade's huff as he continued on._

_It wasn't until Peter began to feel almost comfortable with the warmth of being pressed so close to another body that he realizes what it is that he's done. He'd let a man hold and touch him. Someone who would hurt him if he was allowed and Peter quickly scrambled away when fear over took him. He realized that he needed to get away before the man started asking questions, before he wondered why Peter hadn't saved himself with his own wings._

_The man would find out and then he'd hurt Peter and- and-_

_The Web head bolted up, trying to get away. Away from his thoughts, from MJ, his wings, those hands that had gripped him as they forced their too big parts into his small, weak body._

_"No!" He cried as he was pulled back, unable to run. The jolt from his yank sent him flailing off balance and slamming harshly down into the cement before the man knelt over him as he tried to squirm away. "No I don't want to please!"_

_Peter didn't see the red mask anymore. Instead he was back in the dark room, huddled in the corner of the space where he had a mattress on the floor. The tall man was standing over him, with his dick standing out strait and ready for his attention._

_Wade was left dumbfounded to why someone so strong was cowering before him, trying to cover their own assets. Christ, he wasn't that obvious was he?_

_No. No Spidey was talking. Wade could make out that the hero was addressing someone that wasn't him. Spidey wasn't responding to wade at all, not even when he softly tried to call him back from what ever headspace he'd fallen into._

_It was when the hero started crying out for help from what ever experience he was living through that Wade had triggered did the mercenary start to shift uneasily. ___

___(Maybe it would be better to leave him alone...)_ _ _

___"Maybe...," Wade agreed quietly._ _ _

___But he still couldn't help but need to help somehow. He had a feeling that His web head was reliving something and he wanted to figure it out._ _ _

___He tried to convince himself he wanted to do it for his own selfish desires as he patiently waited by Spidey's side... but he knew why he was really staying._ _ _

__"I wont let anything ever hurt you baby boy."_ _

__"I know."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing. I was gone for a month and didn't have time to do the HTML coding for the chapter until now. Updates will start to be regular every ten days from now on.


	7. I'm Not Attracted because of the Hot Bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kittens, Panic Attacks
> 
> I also screwed up so this is actually chapter 7, not 20

_Peter came conscious to the world wrapped in a warmth._

_His wings twitched, uncomfortably in hopes to fluff out feathers that yearned to be stretched._

_He remembered the first time they were allowed to emerge he had always thought it felt amazing to expose them.... all up until he was quickly rejected by his designated mate. The person he had been courting and had been ready to dance with._

_Only he couldn't dance... because he couldn't fly. He couldn't fly and he was tortured with the fact he still had wings. He still had wings that wanted to spread out and beat and feel the air underneath them; only they never would. Even if he wasn't ashamed of himself, and wasn't a social outcast because of them, he would still never know what it would be like to have air rush under them._

_Swinging was his flying. It didn't subdue the itch in his quills but it was good enough. It was better then what any wingless would ever get to feel..._

_Those where the thoughts he'd wake up with with the start of every morning. How big of a fuck up he really was_.

_Peter nuzzled closer to the warmth. It reminded him of being held by Aunt May. Cradled protectively, much like after he had come home after being found. After surviving being pinioned and raped. Raped over and over again. A new man each hour, only small times in between to sleep and eat before being forced open again until he'd start to bleed and then they would make the men stop coming in for a day so he could heal... but a day wasn't enough. His wounds would only get dirty and infected and worse... then they would cleanse him with rubbing alcohol and give him another day. The best they had done was make the man clean him if they wanted to use him._

_A whine deep in Peter's throat was voiced against his will as the memories resurfaced once again clear in his mind for a second time that day. All he could see where the different faces of different men taking advantage of his inability to fight back._

_"Shh it's okay." Someone said softly. Peter couldn't see them. He could only feel the warmth and soft fabric of the fluffy blanket wrapped around him. His wings shifted in discomfort again, agitation clear in the movement but Peter once again didn't act on them. He was too attached to the safe area that had been created. It reminded him of home, of safety. He didn't want to leave the small nest of comfort._

_He's shifted ever so slightly in the hold of whoever was clutching him ever so gently._

_Like an unwanted boulder to the brain, he suddenly realizes what is wrong with this picture. This picture he'd painted as warm and safe was indeed the very opposite he realized as he inhaled the masculine scent of the man cradling him. Peter pulls his head away quickly, the chest of the stranger coming into view as he tried to struggle away._

_Now, if there was anything Wade was familiar with, it was holding kittens. And if he could describe Spidey as an animal it would most defiantly be a kitten. The spider had that cute nose and his mask had those big, innocent looking eyes. Spidey screamed kitten to Wade and he was going to treat the boy as such. Now he'd learned after having rescued a mother and her litter of eight that if you wanted to not scare the creature but still get a firm hold on the swaddled baby animal that you had to slowly but evenly apply pressure to a fighting animal's limbs to pin them without alarming the already scared creature. That way he could possibly get them to calm. It didn't always work but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Part of the key was to speak softly in order for the small creature to get used to your presence and voice._

_The young cat-_

_(One of three I'll let you know.)_

_[Three too many of you ask me. God we live with a crazy old cat lady]_

_\- that had been dozing on Peter's lap scurried away when he started to kick out, running away from the struggle._

_"Spidey. Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Deadpool whispered as he managed to keep the arachnid in his arms by using his kitten capturing technique. "No one's going to hurt you. It's okay." He continued as the hero's struggling started to become less resistant as Wade refused to give up on unnoticeable wrangle the smaller into his lap._

"I don't know if I should be more offended that you think I look like a cat or that you used your Kitten capturing technique to keep me still." 

"I myself was a bit surprised you didn't rip my arm off or something. But besides, kittens are cute and you do look like _a_ kitten. With you and All of your cute and innocence."Wade defended before waving Peter off when the smaller raised an eyebrow.

_The lack of struggle doesn't stop the utter appearance of panic and terror in body language as large eyes stared back at Wade. The arachnid was as diff as a board in the merc's hold as quickly paced pants coming from the smaller was the only break in the silence between them other than the few soft reassurances offered by the assassin._

_Peter couldn't understand the situation, his spider sense wasn't freaking out, nor did Deadpool look like an instant threat. He didn't look like he had sinister plans for his body. Nothing was wrong other than_   
_the fact that it was a man holding Peter down. It was the only factor putting him on edge and his sixth sense wasn't even bothered to lightly hum at the possible danger._

_'You can't trust men. You can't. You just can't because they'll use you and force you to do what you don't want to do and you'll never be strong enough to fight back.' Peter's mind reminded him. Even if Peter was in an actual situation he knew he wouldn't be able to fight back despite himself. His fear was paralyzingly him and making him fall back into the consciousness of being a little kid again, trapped under a man's grip._

_"What are you going to do?" Is the only thing Peter could manage to say as the fear itself squeezed his chest, further panic impossibly rising._

_"Nothing." Is the softly spoken reply is the only response he receives from the potentially dangerous man._

_"What do you want from me?" The arachnid continued with a whisper_.

_"Only for you to never try and do what you did tonight ever again. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I want you to let me help you, to know who's hurting you." Wade whispered right back. He the web head's finger peaking out and curling over the edge of the blanket._

_Peter didn't trust the tone of the mercenary's voice. It was layered over with the pleasant, warming sound of concern but bellow it Peter could sense and hear the growl underneath. The dangerous note in the stranger's voice. The other was concealing something from Peter and the arachnid didn't know how to act. His Spider-sense wasn't going off but his brain still screamed danger. It didn't matter that his sixth sense was at ease, this man was still a man, caressing Peter and appearing to care for him._

_The lenses in Peter's mask remained large and terrified as he stared up at Deadpool before scrambling out of the mercenary's grip and jumping out the nearby window. Peter's mind, despite his disagreements, was already using his instincts and subconscious abilities to memorize the location for when he should need to find his way back. Peter never planned on ever seeing the red suit again but his heart had other plans._

_Interesting how your mind and soul will turn on its self when left unattended to._

_Wade stared after the arachnid silently, holding the soft blanket that had just cocooned the younger only moments ago held softly in his hands. He felt something inside of him crumble at the discovery that his perfect hero had somehow been broken._

_[Told you we should have locked the windows...]_   
  
  
  


 


	8. Forced friendship is better than none at all

_Peter ran into Deadpool once more, twice, three times until finally the man was cautiously considered a constant in Peter's life... mostly because he couldn't shake the man off of his case._

_The arachnid was no closer to trusting Wade other then sitting two feet away. He never turned his back to him nor let the other out of his sight.... then again that's how he treated every man he came in contact to. A fact Wade came to notice the more he followed his hero around._

_Wade wasn't offended. He was already used to this behavior, but after watching his Hero many times over and was relieved at discovering that the act wasn't portrayed only for his presence but for everyone. It felt less harsh and was received as more of a soft punch. Maybe even more like a tap. But Spidey didn't ignore him, nor did he shove him off the building when he got annoying. Wade prayed that was because the arachnid liked his presence rather then just because the young heir was ethical or afraid Wade would come back at him for doing something of the sort._

_The mercenary just wanted to protect the spider. As weird and not normal it may be, he was very familiar with what Spidey was trying to do the first time Wade found him. Very familiar. It also didn't take a rocket scientist to know what the even strait scars left on the spiders wrists where. Or to know why the inside of the Hero's thighs would randomly start to bleed somedays when all the hero was doing was swinging around and being the little acrobat he is._

_The male was also subject to abuse. That mug was obvious with how Spider-Man avoided men at all cost and was a bit skittish around women too. It was in a way amusing and entirely depressing how willing the hero was to give a criminal a good smacking around before leaving them unconscious for the police. People thought Spider-Man's timidness was a result of being a vigilante. A rather brutal one based off of how some criminals where treated. The just didn't understand that the hero was trying to keep himself safe while disarming the enemy. Wade's spider only felt safe when the men were unable to fight back, when they were unconscious. So that's how the arachnid felt with the people._

_Wade had only ever seen Spidey falter once while battling. It was a moment Wade was really able to gauge and try to understand what had happened to his little bug._

_Wade had been making an approach from behind Doc Ock when Spidey had unexpectedly used him as a spring board, knocking the mercenary down on his ass while managing to hook his arm around the villain's neck. The arachnid had saved him from being skewed by a mechanical arm but in the process had forgotten to back off quickly enough before said arms ripped him off of their master's body and pinned the hero to a wall by his wrists, another shoving his pelvis firmly against the wall... And the hero just didn't move, just stared blankly, unmoving as a sharp spite protruded from one of the arms to more then likely stab through the paralyzed hero._

_Wade rushed back up to his feet. Pulling a sword from its sheath and ripping it up virtually across the villains back, slicing through metal and spine. A deep cute raked through the back of the man's skull. The standing corpse stood a moment longer before extra limbs and body fell limply to the ground, leaving Wade to catch Spidey as he'd slid down the wall. The mercenary didn't stay, wrapping his arms around his uninjured web head before leaving the scene._

_Peter didn't flee from Wade gentle hold that day. He didn't push the man away for touching him. Instead he looked back at his dead enemy, someone who had attacked him and saw that this man who had hardly left his side for the past few months was not an enemy. No, this one man protected him. Stopped someone who could have taken Peter. Instead Peter hung on a little tighter to the strong neck his arms were wrapped around as he was carried away from danger._

_Deadpool spoke softly as he carried his arachnid away from destruction. "It's okay Baby Boy. I won't let them hurt you my little Web Head. Not anymore. I'm always going to be here." Wade filled in before Peter could repeat the words the merc had said. The spider smiled as Wade filled in. They were telling the story together, letting each other understand one another even more deeply by exposing their thoughts and feelings through Peter's confession._

"You know. I can't remember the moment I started seeing you as my Web head." Wade said as he gazed back at Peter's soft eyes. 

"It was after the second time one of my cuts opened while patrolling. You caught up to find me sitting on a roof trying to stop the bleeding because I'd gone too deep that day." Peter whispers, finding it easier to look at the floor then the mercenary as crystal blue eyes watched him. "You froze, staring at me before you ran over to help." 

"You didn't think I was going to help," Wade remembered sadly as he recalled how Spidey had tried to scramble away from him while pressing his hand to the inside of his thigh, using the other to trying and shield himself.

"No. I thought you were going to use me because I couldn't get away... and then you pulled out a box of gauze, medical tape, and hello kitty bandaids from somewhere." Peter chuckled as he recalled his own blank reaction to watching the mercenary pull or medical supplies and children bandaids that had stunned him into letting the man securely take care of his wound. "When you were done you sat next to me and said. "My little Spider, you can't do that. Please." 

"Then we went out for ice cream." Wade recalled as his own mind excepted into the realm of his memories.

"Yeah," Peter agreed warmly.

"You didn't let me touch you after," 

"I knew you'd find more things you didn't like. That and it was only instinct. You were still scary." 

_With each day and month that passed after the incident that Wade had been positive would bring them closer, his Hero failed show interest in giving ground on enjoying his presence or giving him some sign of trust. Wade had latched onto Peter as someone who needed his help as much as Wade needed his own. It crushed him to see that he wasn't making as much progress as he wanted. He slowly convinced himself that he was truly useless. He wanted to give up, but forced himself to stay by holding it against himself that he was truly a useless bag of immortal meat if he couldn't help his spider, his hero._

_Peter continued to remain mute for the most of his interactions with Deadpool, letting the older chatter and fill the quiet space between them. He continued to cut and Wade was more then aware of it. He could see in the way Peter limped or favored an arm that his Baby Boy wasn't getting better. He hadn't tried to recently tried to jump off a building to Wade's knowledge which was some sort of progress but that was as far as he had progressed on getting the spider to stop harming. Between their relationship, Wade was always thrilled to notice that Spidey was only a few inches away rather then a Few feet when they'd sit down. And he no longer had to fell guilty about taping the hero to get his attention or placing a hand on his shoulder._

_Despite this I'm some words, great progress, Wade felt like he wasn't even close to his goal for Spidey. He wanted to teach Spidey how to manage with his fear, to remind him that he's only mortal and he will only ever have but one life._

_One particularity hard night of running around looking for his Spider he finally came joke empty handed and ready to cry, thinking he had truly. Fucked up and hadn't done enough. He was convinced that Spidey was gone because he hadn't been good enough for him only to have to restrain himself from enveloping the hero in a tight bear hug once he noticed that the spider was patiently sitting patently on his fire escape with a bag of what looked like a good, greasy bag of food._

_Peter had never known what to do about the mercenary and his companionship. He feared him, yet didn't. Peter craved the man's attention and company yet resented it. He wanted love yet he'd been rejected and he was still healing from it. He was broken and tired. He didn't know what to do with a friend. That's what Peter wanted to consider The merc. He'd never had someone there for him like how Deadpool was. In some way or another Deadpool had always been a presence somewhere within his mind or at his side. He wanted to push Wade away because he was dangerous. He was a man and he was dangerous. He could hurt Peter.... yet Wade hadn't ever done that. He'd never truly set off Peter's spider-sense. The presence of his weapons did but the man himself did indeed not._

_Peter wanted the friend but wasn't sure how to go about it. Could he trust that? ... wasn't Wade already a friend and Peter was the shitty one who didn't return the favor anyway?_

_In honesty He wanted a friend but his wings wanted a mate. No... no he wanted a mate now too. His instincts demanded he find one soon before mating season which was by now only a few months away. Deadpool had always been kind, and patient._

_Deadpool didn't touch when he wasn't given permission or was always hesitant when he did. He always gave Peter room and the opportunity to run. He gave Peter space and the arachnid no longer wanted it. The one who was so afraid of love was the one falling all far too quickly. Finally Peter at some point had moved on with his feelings and decided a friend was what he wanted. He wanted a friend before a mate because if he knew Deadpool as a friend he might be able to accept him as a mate._

_Of course Peter would never be able to hope for Wade being his mate. Peter would never present, he couldn't not offer his first time, his V card. He would rather cut the rest of his wing off then ever expose them to someone again. He didn't want Wade to laugh at the pathetic excuse for wings and feathers he had sprouting from his back._

_"Baby Boy, what's this?" Deadpool chirped at the sight of him and his food.... his... it was a presenting gift in reality. Peter couldn't stop himself from some of his actions. It was just, he had to do it and there was no second thought about it. Of course to Wade it would only be food but it would till mean something if he accepted Peter's sad offer._

_"I er... I thought you might like some? You always talk about.. you know places you like to eat at." Peter said shyly, his voice quiet as he looked at the metal grate under his feet rather then Deadpool's mask._

_Not only had Spidey shown Wade that he was indeed capable of accepting the others company, but he also listened to the older and didn't just ignore his constant chatter._

_The wide smile under the red and black mask could be seen as easily as the sun on a clear day as he opened his window so to lay them both into his shabby apartment._

_His own feathers could be heard rustling happily under his skin. He didn't dare let them out now. Not as he was being allowed progress by his Hero._


	9. Falling like a Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Holly Fucking Fuzzy feels

_Food became a regular for them-_

"Well that's sort of a No Brainer. Since  when has there ever been no food involved in some sort or part of a relationship with the Deadpool and Petey Parker? Never. Not in any realm of the multi universes has we never gotten along and not eaten. Even when we don't get along in those rare, depressing, yet existent worlds, we still have pancakes at some point in our life time." Wade declared, making grand gestures and exclamations to go along with his monologue.

Peter was giving Wade a look between surprise at the common, random outburst and the irresistible need to smile at the never predictable reactions of the merc with a mouth. He just smiled stupidly and shook his head before continuing only for Wade to take over to put in a few important details Peter wouldn't know anything about.

_Either Peter would be dragged along (in a way Wade as was sure that didn't trigger the younger) or they walked their way to Wade's apartment all while eating a heart amount of take out._

_Wade had even put in extra effort to make sure he didn't get any (more) bloodstains on his walls or floor since he'd slowly influenced that coming to his place was a regular thing. The one stain he couldn't get out he threw a rug over. As though fate meant it to be the stain had been in the center of his living room and the rug went quite well with the new coffee table he had gotten to replace the sad excuse that used to be in front of his couch. And of course, he couldn't have a nice coffee table and a shitty looking couch. So evidently that led to him getting a new, dark brown leather couch (you could easily wipe blood off of that sucker. Win win.) and so to fill the empty room he got a matching chair and foot stool. And then there was the tv stand that was necessary so that his tv didn't just sit on the floor next to his gaming consoles. And when that was all good and done he realized that one can not have a nice living area and then a shitty kitchen. To keep the balance flowing he threw out everything within the cupboards, and the cupboards them selves._

_That was all Wade had been able to muster in a day before he had to rush out to meet his Spidey out on patrol. He kept pushing away stupid comments made by the boxes as the continuously teased him on his lame presenting. BUT it wasn't presenting. He was just being self continued. His company's thoughts on his home and it would be polite to bring Spidey home to a lovely living space._

_'Because you want it to be his living space too,' the boxes sing songed in union as he climbed out the window._

_Wade rolled his eyes in annoyance though proceeded to instead not bring Spidey back like usual in order to keep his works on the down low._

_(Beside you like him and you wanna marry him)_

_[Are you going to bring him over for a candle lit dinner and open your gorgeously hideous wings?]_

_"I was thinking maybe about boom boxing outside of his window instead actually." Wade had snapped at the box, forgetting he was walking next to his baby boy. "And they aren't hideous. They're just bad." He concluded. He was self conscious about his appearance. It was no lie. He'd killed many people over the fact that one English douche bag ruined his face. He did the best he could to make himself a little less disgusting and grooming his feathers was one of them. He might not look normal, but at least his wings felt normal, they were clean and well kept to give him some form of dignity despite their color._

_Wade almost missed the hesitant look Spidey was giving him. He was expecting him to be warily staring at him but instead the spider silently studied him before whitely asking "you alright?"  Wade felt relief and guilt at seeing the unalarmed reaction. Relief that he wasn't creeping the other out yet disappointed that it was because the smaller was used to him._

_"Sure I am little bug," Wade chirped, smiling down at Spidey._

_[Sure you are! You're only a schizophrenic serial killer with a serious anxiety and depression disorder. That and your hated all around, you're fugly, an outcast, and have mommy issues. Course your alrighty. You're used to it.]_

_" I'm not a serial killer!" Wade snapped, freezing where he was. He wasn't. He never had been. He killed only bad people who did bad things and he was paid for it. Besides, he wasn't even really doing that anymore. Maybe a threat here and there and a few captive missions for SHIELD._

_A few people cast disturbed glances at the two masked men, making large detours around them._

_"Wade?" Spidey asked warily now though he still didn't move away. He trusted Wade. This broken person trusted Wade and the merc was fairly sure he was that one person in this young man's life to have gained that trust. He couldn't ruin it. He couldn't fuck it up, he had someone to take care of and protect and leaving them wasn't an option._

_"I'm sorry, it's alright my little bug. I just need a distraction from the boxes. I'm sure where I'm taking you will do just the thing. I'm positive you'll love it too. You're the nerdy type." Wade guiltily smiled as he spoke, variously putting a hand on his little friend's shoulder. His wings still fluttered when Spidey didn't flinch away from such a simple touch._

_The way the hero was looking at the found Wade could imagine His spider was blushing under his cute little mask._

_The boy seriously was just a innocent kitten._

_Wade brought his friend to an arcade not too far from queens. The merc memorized the way his hero peeked up, lenses widening as he realized where Wade was taking him. For the first time Peter truly cracked out of his tightly sealed shell, talking a mile a minute to thee merc about how he'd wanted to come here and all about the games he knew where inside. Wade couldn't have possibly been happier in his life when the arachnid had dragged him over to a council to tell him all about it and all but bounced on his toes when pulled out a roll of quarters and challenged him to the Video game._

_Wade's heart felt ready to burst as his whole body was filled with a warm, adoring feeling for the moment as Spidey enthusiastically battled up against Wade in the game._

_The Assassin simply didn't know what to do with himself when Spidey asked if Wade wanted to walk with him to the edge of queens sense it was on his (Spidey's) way home. Literal tears formed in the mercs eyes due to the soul filling joy it brought him to finally see Spidey open up. It made his wings all fluttery and he just wanted to hug his Web head he was so truly happy. He'd even settle with hugging Logan if he could he was just that content and joyful. The way Spidey had been so distracted and entranced in his interactions with Wade he hadn't even paid mind to the crowd around them also enjoying their time. Spidey didn't fidget, didn't hide or scoot away, he stuck to Wade's side, happily chattering away with the merc at a pace no one else could match._

_"So do you want to go again sometime?" Wade asked once they'd reached the edge of Queens._

_"Defiantly!" Spidey chirped. "Just next time give a heads up so I can bring my own cash so you don't have to pay for everything."_

_Wade chucked warmly. "How about Fridays after patrol?"_

_Spidey nodded happily in agreement. His innocent joy as contagious as the plague Wade realized as the smile he could see under the others mask spread to his own._

_"I'll see you tomorrow then Baby Boy. Mexican or Thai tomorrow?"  Wade asked, still facing Spidey as he slowly walked backwards, ready to dismiss himself._

_"Mexican," The arachnid easily answered. "See you later,"_

_"Alligator," Wade winked before turning to skip away. Peter watched the man go, knowing very well that he'd just given up some key information on himself but he knew Wade wouldn't do wrong with it. He trusted the merc to not follow him and it made him feel like a cotton ball as he turned away. It felt odd. It felt good and wrong all at the same time to trust someone. Deadpool of all people._

"Like a cotton ball," Wade smiled. Peter was just so cute.

"Oh be quite Wilson." Peter rolled his eyes even though he couldn't hide his embraced smile.

"Well then why don't you make me?"

Peter eyed the man suspiciously knowing exactly what the other wanted. He smiled sweetly before shoving the other down against the couch cushions only to give him Eskimo kisses and to tickle the mercenary. The room erupted into giggles from the two immature men.

_The next morning Wade went right back to work on his renovation. Buying new cupboards at a home depot before setting them up himself. (He's quite the handy man believe it or not. How do you think he got the Deadbuggy up and running In issue 2 of his Spideypool comic?... or was it issue 1?)_

_A new Matching!dish set was boughten and given home in the nice new oak shelves along with numerous pots and pans that he'd most certainly use to start cooking his Spidey meals so the smaller wouldn't die from the grease intake of takeout every other night. Not to mention all the cute towels he'd gotten with little chickens on them to go with his nice new kitchen.... and okay appliances as well... he was on a role, and he had money to pay for it so all was good and well. He jut NEEDED to have it done for Spidey tonight._

_And at the end of the day after Wade was content with the unbelievable amount of renovating one man could do in one day (Hey teleporters man. The tool of the future. You should try it sometime because it totally beats having to wait for the oven to be shipped to your apartment. Before having to lug it upstairs. You can just poof yourself and the object right into your kitchen free of charge.) he decided it was time to present his now  (actually) shabby apartment to Spidey. Of course he didn't identify it as him presenting anything to the arachnid... because hat would be against the BRO code, am I right? In his mind he was just trying to show off what changes he'd made in his Hero's favor with having him over so often._

_Totally not presenting a gift to a young man he'd had a crush on for years and had the chance to befriend... no totally nothing like that. That would be absurd._

_[You're so full of shit you're eyes are brown,]_

_"They're Blue, dick face."_

_[If you say so...]_

_"Go fuck yourself."_

_(Ohh can we? I'm totally feeling that horny teenager vibe today.)_

_Wade sighed as he brushed himself off before going to complete a final wipe down and vacuuming of the counters and floor._   
  


_Peter had been equally as nervous as he was curious the moment his friend gently covered his eyes after being given Peter's permission. His Spider sense didn't so much as hum it's existence as he was carefully let in through the window of Wade's familiar apartment. A hand gently guiding him by the small of his back was edging close to uncomfortable but not enough for the arachnid to give Wade a warning. He Just needed to calm himself. He might like it if he was allowed to watch Deadpool. He- he actually kinda liked it now. Wade's hand was warm and steady on his back. He was leading Peter carefully, their hips touching as Wade reached to both guide him and hide his eyes._

_Peter quirked an eyebrow as he noticed  the floor under his feet felt odd. Not as hard as he remembered it being, far more shaggy then he was used to. Practically squishy in comparison to what the hard floor normally felt like._

_"Deadpool what are you doing?" Peter asked warily now as his hands reached ahead of him for anything to touch. He could have Sworn there used to be a tripping hazard where he was standing. He could smell that the place was the same. His senses knew where he was. As much as he trusted Wade, the man could still be a bit blonde and Peter was more then certain that the merc could forget that tripping hazards where an issue to those who can't see and aren't being properly led. Still Peter didn't move away from Wade's hold despite becoming nervous. He wanted to trust Wade. The only way to trust more is by stretching what you already have._

_The confidence being displayed on Peter's half was bringing the man close to joyous tears. It was more then once the Spider had had a scare much like their first meeting and it was amazing to see how he was being allowed to touch Spidey ever so softly that was new. He was being allowed to hinder his senses and for how they started out Wade would have nicer considered that Spidey would ever put up with such a thing without a panic attack, yet here they were. His excitement grew as he turned his hero to get the best angle of his well cleaned and remodeled home._

_Magical the way an author could cook up such a quick change without any of the realistic, time consuming baggage._

_"Okay you can look now." Wade said happily as he removed his hand from the large senses of Spidey's mask._

_Wade tested his limits and kept his hand pressed gently at his friend's back. His feathers were ruffling with excitement and he almost couldn't keep the excited movements concealed as he watched Spidey's reaction as he looked around. The shutters of spiders lenses where expanding in what Wade caught as surprise once the arachnid looked at the room._

_The Mercenary could hear another pair of wings giving slight movements that were hidden under the other's skin. Spidey adjusted his shoulders as he ventured further in to explore the new threshold. Wade stored that small bit of information to himself in silent excitement. He'd never gotten such a noticeable reaction from Spidey's wings. He'd honestly considered the smaller to be wingless at one point._

_"You changed everything." Peter said quietly with interest as he moved to wander around the new environment. "It's nice Wade." The spider added as he continued into the kitchen, giving the area a mystified look._

_"I thought I'd better make the place presentable if I was going to continue having you're company."Wade chucked. "More then once I've caught you trying to organize something when you didn't think I was watching."_

_His hero chuckled softly in embarrassment as he held his own arm nervously. "Sorry. You didn't have to do this for me."_

_"Of course I did." Deadpool chirped as he wandered back over to his little bug. "And you know how it gets old in here? I got you a blanket all for you when you come over and it's cold." Wade said, offering Peter the softest blanket he'd ever come across in all of the universes that existed (that he'd visited anyway. Not that he spent much time shopping when he did travel the dimensions)_

_Peter gently took the light blue blanket Wade was offering. It was such a perfect nesting gift- if only... he hugged the incredibly fluffy blanket to his chest as he give the apartment another lance before looking back over at his friend. Peter wanted it to be a presentment. He wanted it to be a nesting gift. His wings wanted to burst out and show how happy he was made by the display... but every time Deadpool seemed he was about to make a move to present everything as a gift he appeared to back down shyly and shuffle his combat boot clad feet._

_It was an awkward, shy interaction but they both ignored those thoughts and just enjoyed the attention of each other._

_(You're presenting.)_

_'I know,' Wade thought in defeat before he caved and hesitantly bowed slightly at the waist with his eyes looking up towards the one who's attention he was trying to please._

_Spidey came to full attention, stared at him for a long moment before dipping his head in acceptance._

_He was startled by Deadpool's squeal as he jumped up at the excitement of his gift being accepted, wanting to hug the smaller but restrained himself._

_Peter moved slowly, being the one to approach and give permission finally after taking in the potential mate. Neither where anywhere close to becoming actual mates, but Wade had certainly just opened the door as wide as it could go. Wade didn't rush to embrace Spidey as not to startle the smaller but when he was allowed to smooshed his bug boy in a warm hug, trying to cover himself with Spidey's scent to make himself more desirable._

_Peter smiled as he was for the first time to get a good scent of the man holding him. He'd never gotten close enough to scent the other close up, he'd always been able to follow Deadpool's scent to track due to heightened senses but this was far different. Now they were on the edges of courting and that meant their scent changed to let each other know they were interested._

_It was hard. It was going to be scary and Peter knew he'd regret it later but he needed this. He trusted Wade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting. I finally figured out an easier way to post this work so updates will me more on top of the game now


	10. Abandonment is Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Short and certainly not sweet

_Wade took a picture the first time Spidey fell asleep on his couch with the blanket because he knew it would last longer._

_He'd left the city for a few days for a SHIELD mission. He was wary about the idea of leaving Spidey to his own devices for that long but inevitably left in the end. His Baby Boy hadn't been showing evidence of cutting too deep anymore and tended to favor arms less often then he used to. He gave Spidey a caring reassurance and reminded him to take care of himself before giving the smaller a warm_   
_Touch before leaving._

_He'd fretted nervously for two days before coming home exhausted, only to nearly jump out of his skin when his couch sighed softly in the dark._

_It had taken him a moment to get hold of his bearings to figure out what was going on only to coo when he found his arachnid curled up on the couch, hugging the soft blue blanket. Wade swears that his legs nearly gave out when his little Bed Bug nuzzled into the blanket to warm his cold and exposed nose._

"Is that what that picture's from?" Peter asked curiously.

"My screensaver? Yeah." Wade freely admits as he unlocks his phone to look at the image. Peter looks over at the picture as he continues.

"I'd been waiting for you to get home. I thought you might be happy to see someone." In truth Peter had been terrified that Wade wasn't coming back and had gone over to be able to know exactly when the man made it home and if he was safe.

"I recall learning a very harsh lesson that morning. I'd never taken you to not be a morning person."

"I don't ever recall ever fathoming you would be. Morning people are insane." Peter defended.

"I was to excited to sleep. Spidey was on my couch to wake up to." Wade in turn reminded in his own sad defense. Peter nodded as the both went quiet, solemnly thinking about the past.

_When Spidey didn't show up one day Wade found it odd but not worrisome enough to be too greatly concerned. He'd considered that the arachnid could be taking a sick day, too tired to put on the red and blues. Wade busied himself by cleaning every weapon he owned before putting it back where it belonged in his weapons room. When he was done with every firearm, from his high powered ruffles to his itty bitty baby that had squeezed him out of some tight spots (because that's where it was hidden if you know what I mean). Every blade from his Bad boys, Bea and Arthur, to the butter knives kept in the silverware drawer. (He got desperate). Once that was all well and done he cleaned his home for Spidey's return and went grocery shopping only to come home and see that it was only one in then afternoon. Not a happy day. He finally dropped by sister margrets and picked up a Gold ticket before going on his merry way. (No unaliving! Wade swears on Spidey's life. And that's a pretty damn serious swear because he'd k-word every fucked in the damn world who never even considered the thought to think of killing his Baby Boy._

_It was three days later that Wade started to really panic._

_"What did I do? What did I do? He was okay. He was getting so much better. My baby boy was doing so good so what happened? He didn't- he didn't just do it did he?" Wade hyperventilated. He was convinced that he'd been reading the citation wrong. That maybe Spidey hadn't been getting better. That His Web Head had finally gone to far and Wade hadn't noticed. Wade couldn't even contact him. He had no way to check that Spidey was okay, he couldn't call to see that he was still breathing. He didn't know anything about his little hero. He didn't- he couldn't-_

_"The avengers have just announced that they have landed in New York City after the security crisis in Beijing yesterday morning. According the the Chinese government and information given to the press by Avengers leader, Captain America, an interstellar threat was announced, bringing together then help of Earth's mightiest heroes and the Guardians of the Galaxy, as they called themselves. Spider-Man was-"_

_Wade whipped around to stare at the TV and the sound of the name, eyes wide and attentive as his wings burst out protectively at the mention of his Baby Boy._

_"Seen at the event. Footage as revealed that he appears to be injured as he was rushed off of the Avenger's quinjet and into the Avengers tower to receive medical treatment for unknown injuries. Information on the battle that was taken place is being with held by China and the United Nations. Spider-Man appears to be the only injured-"_

_Wade was out the window, already half way down the street before the news anchor could say another word._

_____________________________

_"No, no you have to let me in. I have to see him," Wade demanded as he tried to push past Captain America to get to the medical bay. He knew Spidey was there. Otherwise they wouldn't be holding him back._

_"Deadpool, I'm ask you to please stop. We-"_

_Wade shoved past the patriotic man, sprinting down the hall towards the hospital rooms. The whole floor have him the heebie jeebies but he needed to get to his Baby Boy._

_"Spidey?" He called, hoping to get a response. He was only met with a iron fist to the face before being shoved up against the wall with an audible crunch. Wade couldn't help the alarmed screech he gave as his wings where crushed ruthlessly under his own body._

_"You're not welcome here." Ironman hissed from under the mask._

_"I need to see Spidey." Wade managed to slip out as he struggled to pull the iron grip away from his throat so he could breath._

_"You have no reason to be here."_

_"He's my friend," Deadpool insisted while Tony Stark continued._

_"You are not wanted and the last thing Spider-Man needs right now is the presence of someone like you. You'll only make it worse. He's not your friend, he's just a nice kid who's done you no harm. "_

_Deadpool wheezed, smacking the iron forearm in a last resort as he choked out for breath. "I need to see him. He needs me," Wade insisted as he gasped horsily for air. He didn't understand why irondouche was being a more thorough douche- Unless- "What did they do to him?"_

_"Nobody needs you Deadpool." Tony snarled as team members flooded the hall. "Get him out of here." The man ordered. The actual team did nothing, the iron legion instead taking on the mercenary as he fought back. "What did you do! What happened to him?" Wade demanded as he tried to duck away from the suits trying too restrain him. "Baby Boy, tell them it's okay! Tell them I'm-"_

_Wade was unexpectedly enveloped in one of the armors, sending him into a momentary shock as he was surrounded by darkness. God he was stupid. So, so stupid. He'd left home unarmed. He didn't think he'd ever need his guns to get a request to see a patient in the avengers medical ward. They'd let him in before when others had been injured. What happened? Why was everyone being such extreme dick bags? Even Cap had restrained him. What was going on? "Who hurt My Baby Boy? I know you can hear me Stark! You and your damn suits._

_"Shut up Wade and don't come back." Was the only reply Deadpool received before he was dropped out of the restraining armor onto the top of his apartment building._

_No. They were going to break Spidey...._   
_They didn't understand. Wade had to take care of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, its an update that should have been posted ten days ago. oh and look! there should be a supposed to be scheduled update today!


	11. Breaking already shattered wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:... WTF IDK Wade takes the keyboard away

_  
It was when he figured out that Spidey wasn't coming back that he finally cracked. He'd huddled up on his couch, reserved and clutching his Baby Boy's blanket to his face as he watched the red and blue Hero for the third day in a row be shown battling some random douche on the block._

_Wade couldn't be mad. But, yeah No he was fuming that the Avengers had done something to cost him someone he'd been so close to courting. He wouldn't dare bring himself to have a fit, he wanted to stay strong for Spidey._

_(Oh please like it would have ever progressed past gift giving and Friday Arcade night.) a bright box appeared above the TV across from the mercenary as he continued to hug the blanket._

_[Not to be a dick, but it's my job. One I don't mind actually, but he's right. Spidey still hasn't even seen your face much less your wings. By now you. Ohh should have seen each other's feathers.] The first box's brother added as it popped into view a few feet away the other, both in the corner of Wade's vision._

_"Spidey hasn't made an effort to show his either," Wade defensively pointed out, anger quickly brewing with the shared interaction with the boxes._

_(Probably because he doesn't like you or trust you enough. Showing someone's wings is as significant as showing ones face when it comes to people with secret idents. He doesn't trust you,)_

_[He probably has only been acting different around you thinking that if he didn't that you'd hurt him. Finally he's gotten to the point where he can't offer more then he's willing to give and he's ditched you.]_

_Wade wanted to yell profanities back at the box but couldn't stop himself from taking in and understanding what the voice was actually saying.... and it made sense, he concluded as he sunk deeper into the vision he hadn't moved for a few hours now. The idea that maybe he'd scared Spidey enough that maybe the other thought he was forced to open up to Wade or risk being attacked by a work class mercenary who had a particular obsession with the arachnid._

_"And what about those times he was happy. Those times where there was no way that couldn't have been faked. Like when he first brought him to the arcade, or... or when we first saw the apartment? Why would he go out of his way to greet me when I came home from missions?" Wade countered hopefully, angry that the boxes would try and detour him from thinking that Spidey really was getting better, that they were friends. "Why would he accept my gifts and respond to me when I'd give him courting greetings or-" Wade stopped as he thought back to all those times, all those small moments of success and care. "You fuckers. You know exactly what's going on," He growled before tossing the blanket aside and stopping back into his bedroom to strap on his katanas, and numerous firearms along with his utility belt._

_"Jackassses know there's something wrong with this picture just as much as I do! There's something going on and it started with that damn mission that the Avengers took him on without warning," Wade snapped as he stuffed his pouches with a few useful objects before grabbing his phone. He shoved his window open and stepped out, making sure to secure the window behind him. He actually had a reason to keep the place safe now and despite Spidey's absence that didn't stutter Wade's desire to keep the hopefully future nest safe._

_"I want that excuse of a man Jameson on the line." Wade snapped into his phone when the line was picked up to be politely answered by a surely sweet secretary. He'd hardly noticed he'd been dialing the medias office number. But then again, that's just the sort of thing that happens when you have people writing out what your doing while your not conscious of it. Sometimes it honestly made Wade feel violated. That's a lie, it honestly almost always feels humiliating. Funny how the author was trying to write down a less significant word only to glance away and noticed it had changed to truly express his thoughts. The power doesn't always go one way, and he felt obligated to let this person know this. He was capable of making choices for himself and that's all he wanted. All he'd ever wanted was to be given the ability to be himself without being directed down a path._

_And one that note the pressure he'd always felt pushing him forward resided. The feeling of having to walk down a perfectly chiseled, planed path gone. He was silent as he looked at the world around him, not entirely confident on what was going on. He was... being given a choice?_

_"Who is it! What do you want?" Jameson demanded, his bellow audible from a few feet away. The sound startled Wade out of his befuddlement as he looked at the phone almost in confusion as he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, his moment of rage cut short by his sudden shock. Kinda like getting icy water poured over your boner while watching someone beat a kitten._

_[They Fuck? We've never seen that,]_

_(Just because the big guy has been given the gift of free form doesn't mean that the author doesn't have the power to add details and comparisons while pointing out all the little details our small, little mind misses. They control the world and they're letting the characters react to it as they want, before writing it down with a bit more flare and glamour,)_

_[So we could stop right now? We could ditch this place, open these wings we've been gifted and get the fuck out of here? Ditch this life and become a baker and act like nothing ever happened?]_

_(We aren't willing to do that. We've invested too much into this. I can't let Spidey go....  
WAIT. The photographer! We need the photographer! He'll know! We can contact-)_

_"I need Peter Parker," Wade growled in the phone as figurative boner came back full force at the the thought of what the dick face avengers had done. Because you know what? Spidey is his baby boy. He's his sweet, innocent, fresh little blossom bud that has been crushed by this world and it's his duty as a person to nurture Spidey into blooming._

_[Waaaait. So does this mean that for sure we'll get to tap that ass? Cause I have truthfully been hoping since day one that we'd eventually get to that part of the story and-]_

_(Well, yes technically. If we have the balls to actually do it. If we chicken out the games over because unless author swoops in to save us and give us a push in the right direction then we are screwed if we fuck up because now there's no definite answer on if we even save the hero.)_

_[Damnit. So you're saying if we hadn't complained then we would have gotten Spidey anyway?]_

_(Pretty much.)_

_[Why didn't you mention that earlier before we basically doomed ourselves to fail?]_

_The box sighed. (I don't know. But if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go catch up with our body and moron before he ends the story without us.)_

_[How's that even possible? How does on leave his extra thought boxes behind?]_

_(Apparently the laws of physics don't apply anymore.)_

Peter looked at Wade with a utterly confused look. "What?"

Wade snorted. "Don't worry about Baby Boy. I wasn't expecting you to understand anyway."

"Then why tell me?" Peter asked as he leaned against the mercenary, using him as a warm pillow to lay on.

"Reasons," Wade smiled, sending a small glance towards the readers.

"Huh. Well you lost me when you went out the window." Peter said as he hid his cold nose in the crook of Wade's neck.

"Basically I called your boss, mildly distracted by the boxes while I asked for Peter Parker and said I'd be there in an hour and if he tried to leave I'd shoot him. Then I took me and my fantastically tight ass over to the bugle tower all the while the boxes had a very annoying, long conversation."

"Take a break For a little while?" Peter asked quietly once Wade finished his small sum up.

"Why? Is my little Hunny Bun getting sweepy?" Wade asked with a smirk that begged to be smacked off.

Peter halfheartedly glared at the merc but didn't object when a large, warm wing wrapped protectively around him. with the gentle sounds of feathers rustling in his ear and the soft touch of Wade's scarred fingers running though his hair Peter shortly was asleep against his mate's chest.

Here's a hint. Wade was pretty damn happy with the choices he'd made.

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about yourselves. How is the story?


	12. Waring on Ones Self

_"I can't give you employee information. It's against the law and I wouldn't want to even if could," Jameson snapped as he leaned back in his grand office chair in all of its pleather glory._

_"Okay." Wade sighed, resisting the urge just to punch the moron. Instead, he irritably pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I look, like I give two flying fucks about the law? If you don't give me what I want in the next two minutes you're going to find our head on a rotisserie stick at the next Hugo's deli. Choose your next actions wisely."_

_The head Editor eyed the mercenary warily. He'd gotten threats before, he just can't say that he'd ever been threatened with being beheaded and barbecued on a stick. By a man who actually looked like he meant business nevertheless taking the man's get up into consideration._

_"I want to know what you want with Parker before I consider giving you anything." The older man growled. He could be feisty. He fought off an attack by the green goblin once you know..._

_[Meaning he was thrown across the room after about seven seconds and not seen until the end of the event.]_

_(He was still trying to protect Peter tho.... Shit! Sorry, Wade wasn't supposed to know that. Big guy can you forget we said anything?)_

_Wade shook his head trying to ignore them as he considered the publisher's demand. Though like the boxes said if he again was trying to protect his photographer then he must not be all bad considering the garbage he published about Wade's web slinger._

_"I need to find Spider-Man.," Wade said carefully._

_"Because you and that menace are-"_

_"If you say one nasty word about that young man I will personally make you wish you never see the light of day again. Have you ever considered that maybe he's just human like you? Only he's hurt and hates himself and I'd only convinced everyone else does because if your words? Have you never wondered exactly why he throws himself at every danger that comes his way! Why he purposefully teases death whenever he goes out in that spandex suit!" The mercenary snapped. He was not going to put up with this man's bullshitting. He'd go through the files himself and get what he wanted more easily than keeping this man alive to do it for him. "I have no interest in hurting Parker. I only want to see if he can help me." Wade growls._

_The publisher blinks at Wade in shock. The merc isn't sure if it's because his brain started working for the first time and it was just a startling feeling for the writer, or because he was being cornered into his chair by a threatened mercenary who in turn was threatening with his own mindful words._

_Wade didn't wait to figure it out._

_____________________________

_[well that was...]_

_(Certainly something.)_

_Wade didn't disagree with the two little monsters. Whoever this Peter was, he wouldn't  have to be dealing with his boss for a good while. The dick. Wade came across some of the paperwork that went with some of the sold photographs handed in. All the guy was getting for his fantastic work was a few measly dollars that Wade was_   
_More than capable of spending in a single day._

_[Especially with this renovating shit you've been doing.]_

_"Mind you, that renovating shit is for Spidey. And besides, we're past that. We've been-"_

_(Obsessively ordering and seeking nesting material. We know.)_

_"Well it needs to be perfect and the best for him if he ever accepts. If he ever comes back." Wade defends._

_(You're destroying your savings.)_

_"That doesn't matter,"_

"So that's why my salary tripled," Peter concluded. It made sense. "So... what exactly did you do to him?"

"Why don't you just continue on with the story?" Wade advised, avoiding the question.

_. . . . ._

_Peter was scared. He was terrified._

_He tucked himself away in his room, hidden protectively within the small nest that was his nest. It was an anxious habit. To build a nest. He'd always been scorned about it. Always told that nests were reserved for people who mated and the few people that came over when he was younger used to always tease him about it. They'd ask who the lucky guy or girl was. It terrified him that they would say that but that only led him to stay away from them rather than make them happy. Aunt May understood. She knew that Peter was scared. She knew that the nest wasn't reserved for couples. It was meant to comfort and be a safe place and that's what Peter wanted so she'd let him. Nothing had changed since he'd moved out and became an adult._

_Peter wasn't rich. His may have never been not living paycheck to paycheck either since Ben died and it's not like Peter ever had a luxury when he'd been gone those long few years. He didn't have any of the nice blankets that many bought for their nests. He wanted them badly, wanted the soft fleece and silky fabrics for as long as he could remember and Deadpool gifting him such a blanket had really struck something in him. He wanted so badly to retrieve the comfort blanket, to cuddle it close and breath in the familiar scent of the man's home._

_But he couldn't. He couldn't risk meeting him. He didn't know what could happen, what if something happened? What if Deadpool had been acting all this time and only was trying to manipulate Peter into giving him his body? What if that was why Wade had given the gifts, to lure Peter in? What if-_

_'What if it wasn't fake?' Something inside of him whispered. It was nothing like Spider-Man whispering things to him._

_The thought was pushed aside before it could be considered but it remained lingering in the back of Peter's mind._

_It was the mission. The mission was what rekindled his fears. He'd gotten hurt, knocked unconscious. He didn't know where he was or what was going on when he came to. There had been a man pinning him down and Peter's suit had been for the most part burned away..._

_Peter bad hurt a lot of people._   
_It was an accident but it still happened._

_Peter had recovered and moved on but he was still afraid. Afraid he'd wake up and find someone hovering over him and Peter wouldn't remember what had happened but he would feel it. He never wanted that to happen again... and Deadpool was a potential threat in the way that he could be someone that he woke up to hovering over him._

_But he missed his friend. His mercenary._   
  


 

 

Wade remained silent throughout Peter's turn to explain events. Quietly he listened, blue eyes watching Peter carefully before finally wrapping his arms around his Baby Boy's waist.

He understood.


	13. The Crucal Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s fucking amazing how this CRUCIAL chapter didn’t actually get published until near the end of the story because the Author forgot to post it. I’m so stupid. I’m sorry guys. There were a few chapters that were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that Wade is A Magpie, and Peter is a mourning dove. This would have made sense if I’d been able to actually publish the correct chapters....

P"I love you." Wade hummed happily, wrapping his arms around the smaller'  waist. He was trying to steal away the warmth emitting from the arachnids body from under the covers. The cool air of the room causing goosebumps to rise on the anti-hero's skin. He wasn't a fan of winter, always so cold and dry. He found that cuddling up to warm  
Bed bugs was more then enough to concur both birds with a single stone. Peter was warm and liked to moisturize Wade's skin for him. The merc didn't ever take such gifts for granted, always loving each second of shared attention. "Do you wanna continue the story?" He whispered softly.

The arachnid mumbled something in some sleep deprived language Wade wasn't fluent in. He thought he heard something along the lines of 'Why don't you pick up where we left off.' But he wasn't completely positive. He went along with it anyways.

  
_Wade had chosen to look for Peter. It was his best lead. His only lead honestly... he could go door to door and ask for his baby boy but he was fairly sure that would need succeed. Bedsides, he wasn't going to waste his time of having his own free will to be stupid. He needed to do what he needed to do so he could find his friend before something really happened. That is... if it hadn't already._

_"Please be okay baby boy. Please be okay. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you and fix everything. Just be okay." The merc prayed quietly as he walked up the stairs of the apartment building Peter Parker lived in. He didn't want to take the elevator, the isolation of standing in the box feeling like would overwhelm him if he had to stand still that long with nothing but his thoughts to keep him busy._

_He managed to go to the wrong floor and knock on two of the wrong doors before finally getting to Peter Parker's apartment. He knocked on the door politely, waiting patiently for a reply. After a few minutes and no response he knocked again, a little louder this time incase the young man perhaps had earbuds in or perhaps was in the shower. You never know._

_Peter actually was scrambling to grab his backpack after forgetting to grab it the first moment he'd heard the sound. He wasn't ready to see anyone. He needed to get away and hide from the danger. He couldn't let them know and he couldn't risk them-_

_He hears the door open, the lock had been easily picked by the stranger. Peter didn't pause another moment before hopping out the window, carefully shutting it after him before skittering up the side of the building to pull on his suit up there. He wasn't going to let anyone get to him. He didn't care who they were._

_Wade walked carefully in. He was patient but he wasn't that patient. If Parker wouldn't answer then he'd investigate what he could now and interrogate later. He walked around the depressing apartment. The lack of anything on the walls was mildly disturbing in its own, unpersonalized way. It didn't seem that the photographer actually lived here. It wasn't his home anyway._

_He wandered around finding the most interesting thing in the whole kitchen and living room combined to be a well used blanket._

_The mercenary wandered further, cautiously opening what he assumed must have been the bedroom door. He was surprised by the first thing he saw. He hadn't taken Parker to be one who had already nested. He didn't have a wife and Wade was fairly sure he didn't have a girlfriend. He turns away from it to focus on something else in the room, trying to see if he could possibly find something like a photograph, maybe a folder of information he could use.... or maybe a phone?_

_Wade frowned as he picked up the device. Next to it was a wallet and a keychain that had the apartment keys and what looked like something that belonged to a post office box hooked securely on it._

_The mercenary turns the prepaid smart phone on. It was one of the cheaper burner ones, trackfone apparently; the logo lashing bright on the screen before bringing Wade to a lock screen. Wade sighed in disappointment before he realized it was just the context the dots sort of code. All hope wasn't completely lost, he at least had a chance with it._

_After getting locked out for a minute he set the phone down and walked around. He was careful not to over turn anything as he investigated. His gaze kept coming back to the nest. It was bugging him. He couldn't detect anyone else's scent in the room. It belonged to only a single person. He approaches the bed, observing the small nest._

_[Far to small for a couple.]_

_"It's still warm," the mercenary notes, his hand having Curiously tested the tangled blankets. They weren't nesting blankets. They looked like old, thrift store quilts and a few cheep pillows._

_(So we must have just missed him outside.)_

_"He forgot his keys, wallet and phone." Wade pointed out as he moved away from the nest, not wanting to get his own scent on it. Instead he went back to the dresser where said objects were to instead look through them._

_(Wait.) one of the boxes starts cautiously, sounding almost confused. Wade gives the thought boxes a glance as before going back to going through Parker's cash and business cards._

_" What?"_

_[Is that our shirt?]_

_Wade stopped, giving the boxes a disturbed look._

_(Look in the nest again.)_

_Cautiously, for once Wade listened to the pair. He was expecting them to say something along the lines of 'gotcha boy; can't believe you'd believe us', but with how weirded out they themselves sounded he couldn't help but trust them._

_"Maybe it's just the same one," the mercenary said cautiously._

_(Oh sure. Because he totally has a bloodstain in the exact same spot.)_

_[It has our scent.] The second box mutters once Wade's taken the shirt to pull it closer to smell._

_"And it smells like Spidey...In fact. Everything does."_


	14. Stolen Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: More mild Panic attacks

  
_"No," Peter whispered in horror as he crawled back through the window. His wide eyes where fixed on his nest where it had been slightly disturbed._

_No._

_The shirt. His shirt._

_'The one you stole,' The voice of the hero scorned._

_But Peter had needed it. He'd wanted it because he felt safe, it reminded him of what could have been. It made all the pain more bearable to have the scent of his only friend close. Even if Peter wouldn't let him come near._

_It had been a piece of home. A part of his nest and comfort spot. It had been a memoir and someone took it. Someone had stolen his only physical reminder of Deadpool. His only secret, stolen possession that made him feel like his world wasn't falling apart around him. He-..._

_He had been stripped and deprived of the only person he'd ever learned to trust for a short while. Before he realized how stupid it was to trust anyone much less a man all over again._

_Peter fell to his knees in front of his nest, body crumpling in on itself as he gave up on supporting his form. He was ashamed of the tears that fell, ashamed of the feelings he'd come to have, and terrified of what would become of him because of it. He couldn't scent anyone who could have taken it. He couldn't smell anything other then the faint remained of Deadpool's masculine scent. Peter had always taken in the smell of leather that covered everything the man owned (happens when you wear leather and Kevlar almost ninety-three percent of the time.) DP also had this weird metally scent about him. Peter had come to conclude that he had to be smelling the man's swords, some metal in his armor, or possibly his firearms. But along with that Deadpool also smelled like something Peter couldn't describe as anything more than Deadpool. You can't really explains someone's literal scent, it's just there._

_That and sometimes there was the rare smell of cologne that Peter would come home smelling like on the days it lingered In the man's apartment. But that was besides the point. Someone had taken something Peter needed. Something he needed because he knew he could never get what he really wanted. He wouldn't ever allow himself that._

_He didn't deserve it._

_He didn't need it._

  
_He couldn't live much longer without it.._

_He was going to end it if he couldn't find a reason to live without it._

_Without love._

_"You'll never live without love Peter. I promise," Wade said softly. "I'm never letting you go and I'm never leaving you behind."_

_"And you'll never remember lo loneliness as long as our love reins. You will never encounter the cold or sadness. Death can try to separate us, but she can not take souls she has not been promised." Peter swore. He'd found a way to keep his_

  
_(Where is he?)_

_[I don't know! This whole knew "choose your own unscripted path" is making life a tiny bit harder I've come to notice]_

_(But how is this new? The whole Stopwatch series was unplanned. The only thing planned was that they were soulmates which is actuate because we can't choose that anyway...)_

_"Guys just shut the hell up for a minute would you?" Wade asks as he travels over the rooftops in search of his arachnid... for Peter._

_His scars were starting to bother him as he continued on in search of his friend._

_He didn't understand Spidey._

_He was his best friend, they'd been so close. Close enough that the spider had accepted a courting gift. But then after one mission he just left Wade. Didn't say anything, just walked away and didn't come back yet he'd kept something of Wade's._

_In his nest._

_... so maybe he didn't want to leave?_

_Maybe Wade was still-_

_(Or maybe not.)_

_[But it was in his nest] The other box argues. You don't just put anything within ones nest. Normally only objects of intimate family members or mates are kept._

_(How did he get it?)_

_Wade looked down at the object in his hands. It's was a shirt he'd forgotten he even owned. It was something from before he'd entered the weapon X program. He was fairly sure it had been probably forgotten in his closet, but he couldn't see Spidey sneaking into his bedroom for a shirt he'd never seen._

_[Remember when we had been gong through our things? We'd brought out a box to toss out. Maybe that's where he'd taken it from.]_

_"Maybe." Wade agreed quietly. It was possible._

_His wings shifted, fluttering at the idea that the spider had come back for him. For something of his._

_(But it was so he should protect himself from being around you that he only took something that smelt like you.)_

_Wade sat down. He'd stopped walking and had just been standing, staring down at the shirt in his hands for last few minutes. The graphic on the shirt was almost completely washed away, the red color faded away due to age._

_And it smelled like Spidey. Like his nest and home._

_"Peter," Wade said, testing the name as he thought of the spider._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late and short update. I'm hoping to update again sometime win the next 7 days. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of the story please! (Other than it needs editing. I'm presently working on that) 
> 
> Toodles


	15. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early update? Lol I lied.... sorry

  
_Spider-Man sat perched on the roof of some tall building. Peter didn't know where. He didn't care. All the buildings. Looked me felt the same. They were all hard and cold like tall standing corpses. They were all he had for company. They were the only constant in Peter's life other than the continuous death surrounding him at all times._

_He hated this._

_He hated them_.

....

_He hated whom ever stole his only comfort from him. If he ever found them they would regret every decision they'd made up to that point that made them decide to take his best suitor's shirt. The only thing he still had of Wade other than a few warm memories he couldn't always remember._

_God he couldn't remember anything anymore. Not since the accident. Everything was a blur. Everything was mixed up and completely jumbled. He wasn't sure what was real or from a dream anymore._

_He watched a fat scarlet drop fall down from his perch and dive for the ground. He wasn't sure if here the red puddle was coming from. If it was already there when he'd stopped or if he'd made it. He wondered momentarily if it was his or someone else's but came to a conclusion that he honestly didn't care. If it was his then he'd better loose enough not to wake up when he finally fell asleep for the night._

_It would be such a relief._

_To wake up not longer having to fear every person you passed or ever Shadow you couldn't make out. To not be afraid of being beaten and rapped like he'd had done to him over and over again in his child hood and again in his dreams that continued to haunt him. He'd only ever dreamt of one person who didn't make his sleep a torturous nightmare. Instead it when he was there his dreams had been filled with ridiculous jokes and warmth._

_But he's gone._

_He's not going to come to Peter. Peter didn't give him any means to try._

_'I wonder if he misses me?'_

_No!_

_No! He can't think like that. Deadpool isn't coming for him. Deadpool isn't thinking about him and he doesn't miss-!_

_"Put. That. Down."_

_Peter startled with the command, dropping the razor he'd been holding as his body stiffened with fear._

_Spidey waited a long minute that was filled with nothing but silence. It scared him._

_'Maybe it wasn't real? Maybe I just heard it?'_

_The hero slowly turned his head to look behind him to see if he indeed had imagined it. If he had, he'd end it right now. He wasn't going to put up with his mind playing horrid tricks like that on him-_

_He froze when his eyes landed on the familiar red and black suit. He didn't know what to do. His body told him to run but his heart and mind told him to stay. He wanted to stay but-_

_"Peter?" Deadpool questioned as he edged closer. That's when the arachnid's eyes landed on the fabric being help between the man's hands. His heart plummeted as panic started to rise._

_He was supposed to keep that a secret. He couldn't let anyone know. Now the most skilled mercenary in the world knew his name. He knew the identity of Spider-Man and Peter was going to be killed because-_

_"Spidey."_

_Deadpool's tone was soft. Like he had no means to harm Peter or sell him out. It was full of concern, the man did nothing to hide his worry. Peter could sense that Deadpool wanted to touch him. The man had knelt and slowly slowly approached Peter._

_Wade wasn't stupid. He knew there was something wrong. There had always been something wrong and he just didn't know what. He wasn't sure why the arachnid truly acted like a creature one had to carefully approach or risk triggering a fight or slight instinct. But he did know that at one point Peter had trusted him, and that after the accident something changed._

_Peter didn't move as the merc slowly handed him the shirt. The spider tentatively took back what he'd originally stolen to grasp it tightly and pull it close to his chest. He both remained quiet for a long minute as Peter ducked away to hold his prize while Deadpool remained a hovering presence over him._

_"It is peter right?" The merc finally spoke. He sounded broken, like seeing Spidey again was something he didn't believe would happen again._

_It wasn't going to happen again. The spider realized. He would have put himself through the pain simply because he thought it was necessary for himself, it was what he deserved..._

_He just never considered that it wasn't what Deadpool deserved. He'd never taken into consideration that it would hurt the other as much as it did him. He'd never thought he could possibly be more invested than he himself was. But here the man was, kneeling before him. Brining a peace offing. A hope._

_Peter whirled around and tackled the larger in a hug. The mercenary fought to keep his balance in his kneeling position. When he was stable enough the mercenary wrapped his arms around the spider._

_"I missed you bug boy." Wade whispered softly into Peter's ear as the smaller continued to hold him in a vice like grip._

_"I missed you too," Peter whispered_

_Deadpool hugged Peter all the more closely, his wings fluttered under his skin where they were carefully hidden._

_"I think it's time to go home," the mercenary said quietly as he pulled Peter up onto his Adams so he could carry him. Not because he needed to be carried, not because Spidey wanted to be carried. It was because Wade wasn't going to let him go._

_"I don't want to go home." Peter said. He knew that if he went home he'd never get this chance again. He'd freak out and then he'd never let Pool see him again because the fear would return. He'd forget what it was like to have the man at his side._

_"My home." Deadpool clarified before they were both falling from the building that was streaked red with Spider-Man's blood. With Peter's blood._

_Wade needed to get Peter somewhere safe quickly. Because the way the spider's head was nodding as they flew, and didn't react the the lurch of Wade's wings opening he didn't have much time before he decided to fall asleep. And from there never wake up._

"Our story sounds like it's out of a sad, poorly scripted, depressing chick flick."

"Yeah well that's because we scripted it AND acted it... low budget and everything. You shouldn't have such high expectations baby boy."

"But we have the best poorly scripted, depressing, chick flick story anyone will ever be able to enjoy."

"You're just stalling because you don't want to get the nitty gritty stuff."

"More like bloody Gorey," Peter solemnly corrected


	16. Tea is where the Home is... or is it Home where the Tea is

_It was semi dark in the room when Peter finally woke up. The thick black out curtains on curtain rods blotting out the most of the sun except for the few dim hints of light that snuck through the seams where they didn't overlap with the other fabric. He made a soft sound as he looked around, noticing that he wasn't at home. Peter panicked as he sat up quickly, regretting it as the wold turned dark and he fell back down in the cushions underneath him. After a few seconds of laying still Peter's sight cleared and he slowly turned his head to look around. His quick breaths slowed as he began to recognize his surroundings. He was in Wade's home. His soft nesting blanket wrapped carefully around him. He pulled the soft fabric up to his nose, bunching the comforting, soft fabric to be the perfect size to hold onto. The fabric of his shirt was delicate on his skin, the fabric worn from use and washing. It smelled strongly of his friend which made him relax in comfort before he realized that it wasn't his shirt. His eyes snapped open as he moved the blankets to look down at himself. He was wearing the oversized Hirt and nothing else other than a good amount of gauze and bandage around his thighs._

_A multitude of mixed emotions sent him into a conflicted state as he looked down at himself. He had been violated in his sleep but he had a feeling The the only reason was so that the mercenary could fix what Peter had done to himself. Peter started to whine at the thought that the man could have done something while he wasn't conscious. He knew better than to believe it but he couldn't stop the ideas coming running and the memories they brought with them._

_It wasn't long before Wade was coming out of his room to see what was going on. He cautiously walked over when he saw Peter rocking back and forth on the couch, hugging his knees and hiding his face in them as a painful, heart breaking whine broke the silence, interrupted by the occasional sob and sniff._

_"Petey," Wade said softly as he came closer. "Hey, hey what's wrong?"_

_Peter looked up at him with a tear streaked face. He wrapped the blanket around him more firmly, his bandages on his arms rustling against the fabric as he did so._

_"You didn't touch me did you?" He asked, looking up at Wade with large terrified eyes. Wade knew in some way he would regret not putting something on Peter but he didn't want to move him too much while the bandages where still fresh and the blood hadn't clotted. He just wasn't really expecting this reaction quite as much as he was expecting yelling._

_"Of course not Baby Boy. You know I never would." Wade said, moving to sit next to the spider. He took it as a good sign when the smaller didn't scoot away._

_The way Spidey had always reacted to comments on his wonderful looks and such related jokes had always bothered Wade enough that he'd stopped. He'd come to throw around the idea that maybe Spidey had once been abused and just wasn't okay with the humor. Wade had stopped after he'd noticed and now seeing Peter's reaction to waking up after not being aware of the changes to his body he was easily confirming Wade's theory. "Spidey. I want you to know that I'll never do anything like that to anyone. Ever. I have had to live thorough some shitty situations where I wasn't in aware or willing with someone and I will never, never do that to you. Do you understand?" Wade asked softly. His arms at at some point wrapped around the spider's shoulders when he'd relaxed enough white Wade next to him._

_Peter nodded timidly before looking down at the ground. It was slow and almost unnoticeable, but the arachnid had slowly started to lean against his shoulder as his breath slowed and his panic ebbed away over time._

_"Are you hungry?" Wade asked after a while of them sitting there quietly. He felt like he'd shared to much by mentioning his past but it had seemed to oddly help. Maybe it was because they possibly shared something or Peter felt that the man wouldn't repeat what was done to him._

_"Yeah." The spider spoke softly._

_"Will you let me check your cuts real quick before I go make us something? I'm sorry I couldn't ask before I did what I had to do, but you weren't responding Petey." Wade explained softly._

_"Okay." Peter answered after a long few seconds. He was visibly shivering. Sadly not because he was cold._

_"I won't hurt you Peter. I won't touch anywhere where I'm not obligated to touch to complete the task at hand. Just bash me over the head if I do something you don't like. Alright?"_

_Wade was unsettled by the unchanging, horrified state his Baby Boy continued to gaze at him with. Peter's dark eyes looking somewhere past him as his labored breaths continued to break the silence between them._

_"Okay." He finally answered._

_Wade's wings shuffled uncomfortably from where they were hidden as he moved closer. Peter's grip on his blanket tightened ever so slightly as Wade knelt closer to him, starting with his legs to get the worst of it over with for Peter. He wanted to do it quickly but he knew if he did he'd frighten Peter but if he did it to slowly then he'd come off as being a creep.... and that's the last thing he wanted Peter to think of him. If their courtship was still existent then he'd break it officially if he did that._

_Peter watched him closely as he started to undo the hasty bandaging he'd done the night before. He didn't dare look over at him as he focused on just the flesh before him. The wounds where no longer alarming, deep gashes, but thin cuts that where similar to something you'd expect from a cat's angry, wrathful paw. He pulled back to look over at Peter with a bowed head, his eyes glancing up at Peter once to indicate he was submissively but firmly addressing the arachnid. "May I go retrieve my medical kit?"_

_Peter watched the merc for a long while, taking note of the respectful stance and distance, seeing how absolutely still the man was awaiting his response. Peter dipped his head in a curt nod, halfheartedly cursing his wing when the end rustled in the attempt then give a reassuring flare, the other remaining silent do to its lack of an end and loss of flight feathers._

_Wade noticed the odd sound of the one wings movement but couldn't give a damn because he'd received a courting response. Only this time it was different, rather than Peter accepting in a similar way the first time with the sound of all of his feathers rustling, Wade had been given something that if he could have seen it, would have been Peter's flight feathers expanding in a tease of a full display that would be a result of Accepting to complete a court dance. Which meant that Peter still saw them as a courting pair._

_Wade beamed with the response, coming to look up at Peter happily before moving away respectfully to go to retrieve the kit from the bathroom. On his way he was unable to stop his smiling, joy and air becoming pressurized in his chest to the point where he simply couldn't contain his excitement._

_Peter turned with a curious tilt of his head at sound a high pitched squeal coming from where Wade had disappeared.  
He smiled at the excited, poorly hushed sounds coming from the bathroom, knowing that surely that was a sign he himself had been more than certainly accepted long ago despite his selfish disappearance and distant actions._


	17. To Throw Down Your Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter sadly.
> 
> Warnings: human error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word, I'm so sorry guys. I post on more than one site and I though I updated on here but apparently not! Please forgive me!

_Peter glanced up from the plate of fresh pancakes sitting in front of him to look up at the man who sat across from him, munching on his own breakfast._

_The arachnid was waiting for something. Anything. He could practically feel the other vibrating from containing what he had to say despite his happy mood and playful foot nudges under the table. A silent Deadpool was obviously not a satisfied Wade Wilson._

_Peter hummed happily at the thought and knowledge of Deadpool's name before he internally cringed at how Wade had accidentally stumbled upon his identity. He glanced back up at Wade after his eyes wandered down to his plate._

_By now the mercenary was looking at Peter a bit put out looking at seeing the arachnids conflicted and various expressions. He'd done something wrong. He had to have. Why else would his Baby Boy glance up at him and look broken once he did  a second time._

_"Is there something wrong?" Wade asked, distress clear in his jittery movements. A reaction to thinking he'd displeased his courting partner._

_"With you." Peter answered with a small frown._

_Wade's brows furrowed at the answer, he and his boxes momentarily stunned and a bit offended with the answer. His boxes had always joked about someone saying something along those lines but they'd never actually thought-_

_Peter's eyes widened in alarm, the smaller taking in a quick inhale as he finally heard what he'd said. "I mean- I mean, there's something wrong. You're not acting normal and it's bothering me and me being bothered is bothering you more and I just- am really... stupid and bad with words..." he looked down shamefully, his ears a vibrant red that would match his suit if he'd been wearing it._

_Stupid. If he were Spider-Man he wouldn't have said that. He would have thought it through...._

_Wade relaxed at hearing Peter's panicked correction with a small smile, once again nudging Peter's foot with his own. "Hey it's okay." The merc reassured. "I understand now."_

_Peter glanced back up with wide, shy eyes. Wade quickly realized after a few long seconds that his Baby Boy, wrapped in his blanket with a fork held delicately in his hand as he waited, was truly awaiting Wade's explanation upon knowing the merc was forgiving of his own words._

_Wade's expression slowly fell, being replaced with an uncomfortable look that made Peter's eyes awkwardly flit away while the larger man wiggled nervously in his seat._

_Peter would have said it was fine, he didn't have to answer, if he wasn't to anxious himself to actually speak the kind words. That and Spider-Man wouldn't allow it because he wanted the answer just as Peter did._

_"Um...." Wade tried to start, poking at a piece of pancake with his fork that had yet to be eaten. "I missed you."_   
_Wade sighed, looking down at the table._

_Peter watched Wade quietly as he continued. "I thought you were Dead. I didn't know where you'd disappeared to. You just stopped showing up and then I couldn't find you around the city.... I thought maybe you'd gone to far." Both silently glanced at then bandages covering Peter's then wrists. He sub continually set down his fork and hid them under the table. It would be an understatement if Peter said he felt shameful as he listened to Wade continue._

_"But then I heard you came back to the avengers and I got there was quickly as I could. I tied to see you, I tried to tell them they couldn't just do what they wanted, that you wouldn't trust them but they didn't listen. They just threw me out. And when you finally started patrolling again In thought maybe I'd get to come home to someone familiar again, only you never came.... It hurt. I thought I'd done something wrong, that I didn't do something I should have. Or maybe they had convinced you I was just trying to use you or some sick lie. I missed you Spidey. I've never been able to call a place home. Not until you started inviting yourself in. I wanted to make you happy and protect you. I still do, I want to chase away all the evil, and all the darkness from your life. And those damned weird ass animal themed weirdos that like to shove you around. I love you Peter. I trust you and I want you to be able to trust me too."_

_Peter stared at Wade in awe. He'd never heard anyone say such a think. At least when it wasn't scripted on some show. He never imagined that someone could actually care for him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he'd always assumed Deadpool had Been interested in him only in hopes of somehow getting rewarded by Peter's Body._

_But now looking at Wade, Peter didn't believe it. He didn't believe it because being able to look into the Merc's blue eyes he could see the true, deeply rooted pain with in them. He could see all of the times the man before him had been let down and used by people. He could see just how vulnerable the man behind the mask really was to the cruel world around them. He could see past that childish excitement and absurd sense of humor on the outside of the mask, and into the broken person who lived within._

_Peter could see Wade's wings. Their vulnerable and conserved expressions telling Peter all that he needed._

_Because wings don't lie._

_"And I want to ask you Peter, if you'll give me a real chance to court you. Not just dancing skittishly around and giving you gifts, but to actually give me a chance to earn your acceptance."_

_Peter smiled. He hadn't done a single thing to truly earn Wade's trust, and yet here the dark winged man was tearing down every shield he'd ever built up to let Peter in._

_And Peter would be a fool to let this opportunity get away. "There's no one i'd ever trust more with the chance,"_


	18. The Depths of Your Eyes

  
  
Wade was hovering over Peter quietly as the smaller slept. The soft sounds of Peter's breathing the only sound in the room. The quiet sounds of the city beyond the window and brick walls easily ignored and forgotten as Wade looked over his mate. Peter's soft, pale skin appeared to glow in the light that snuck in through the glass plane and thin, opaque curtains. His eyes slowly traced up the arachnids gentle, velvety skin. His eyes traced over the soft curves of Peter's thighs, the V at his hips, over light muscle, and traced up Peter's arm where it lay near his head. He'd never been able to get used to Peters own scars, as selfish as that may sound. He couldn't look at the thin stripes across peters arms easily when he knew the Spider knew he was watching.

But it wasn't like that. No, Wade didn't find physical disgust with their appearance or Peter's past, unhealthy habits.

Wade loved each and ever one of the thin lines that had been carefully and persistently carved into Peter's flesh until finally the arachnid had out done his healing factor and earned the silver slivers of skin.... he just couldn't help hating himself over them. He felt responsible. He felt at fault. He knew it wasn't entirely true but he was sure that he was the one responsible for them. The ones along Peters wrists where because Wade hadn't been there. They were from when the merc knew if the spider but had never personally gotten physically close and comfortable. The scars on the insides of peters thighs where a result of Wade not trying, for not doing what was right. Those were from when he really hadn't been there for Peter when I could have been. He knew he could have fought harder, demanded more firmly and marched back to Stark with a serious threat to make the man allow him to see Peter. If he'd been there for Peter after what happened then those scars wouldn't exist. Baby boy would have never been allowed to hurt himself and Wade could have continued living and caring for his courting partner.

He dipped down carefully and placed a kiss on Peter's wrist where it lay.

Peter stirred quietly, drowsily opening his eyes to look at Wade before rolling to his side to cuddle against the larger man. Wade smiled at his Baby Boy, wrapping an arm around Peter protectively. He liked the way Peter always checked his surroundings while he slept. His Spider sense always on the alert and looking for danger. Peter didn't know it, but he woke up around four times every night to look for danger before laying back down without ever actually waking up. It had freaked the shit out of Wade the first few weeks of sleeping in the same nest as his Baby Boy. The only reason Wade had actually figured out it was a defense mechanism is because Peter had ultimately saved them both from a stray pigeon that hit the window. The Spider had rolled them both off the bed and to the floor just before a loud thunk hit the window. Wade later went to see that they had a dead bird on the fire escape. Peter had slept through the whole thing.

The smile that had made its way to the merc's face slowly faded away as he looked down at Peter. He wanted to run his fingers through Peter's feathers... he wanted to continue their story. As warm and fuzzy as it was becoming Wade was still in the dark over an abundance of things about Peter. He softly ran his thumb over Peter's cheek bone as a small frown slowly took over the boy's face, his eyes twitching underneath their lids.

They had so many more things they needed to talk about.

 

_When Wade landed outside of Peter's window, the questionable, metal grating chattering from the sudden drop of his weight. His mood bright, and his insides feeling all fuzzy about the new gift he had to bring Peter along with the nesting blanket normally left at Wade's apartment tucked under his arms safely._

_It was the terrified screaming Wade registered a moment after as coming from  
behind the window he was about to enter that made his blood run cold._

_In less then a second the mercenary was in the arachnids apartment and a tracking the bedroom door to get to his Baby Boy, a gun raised only to be met with no target. The hysterical wail of "No!" that came from Peter refocused Wade's attention as he shoved the firearm back where it belonged so he could duck down next to Peter. The boy was gasping for air from crying as he writhed in his sheets. Peter screamed again in terror, the sound cutting through Wade like shards of glass as his eyes widened in fear. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happened and he didn't know how to help! He didn't understand what was going on, He was scared. Peter was scaring him._

_"Peter!" The Mercenary demanded, trying to wake Peter up. The arachnid just wailed again, cries becoming more frantic and uncontrollable. He was suffocating, gasping for air and Wade felt useless._

_Desperately he pulled Peter up into a sitting position, pulling away the sheets that had entangled around Peter while he panicked. "Petey, Peter please come back to me Baby Boy. Come on please wake up." The merc chanted, giving Peter a shake to snap him awake. Wade couldn't help the panic building up within him as he watched Peter remain on his frenzied state. It wasn't until Peter Lurched backwards, his head banging harshly on the wall behind him did his eyes finally open wide._

_Peter's reaction reminded Wade of a toddler who had been playing with a kitten to rough and gotten scratched before running back to their mother in surprised pain. Peter's eyes were wide and red, staring at Wade with terrified, confused eyes while his face was still contorted in pain from screaming. He's cheeks red, wet and tear stained and he started to whimper after the initial shock of sudden pain webbed away. Wade moved quickly to reach his arms out to Peter who reached back and accepted Wade as he pulled him tightly, protectively against his chest as Peter began his ugly crying again. Wade let out a wavering breath as he started to relax, his terror slowly starting to bleed away into worry. He didn't know what that episode was. He was sure he'd ever get an answer but he knew it was something horrific and Wade didn't want the details. He already had suspicions off Peter's possible past trauma and didn't want to know if this had been a result._

_Wade softly hushed Peter's cries as he lost his hand in soft curls and held Peter tightly to his chest._

_"It's okay."'Wade soothed. "It's okay."'_

_It took what Wade had estimated to be an hour go past, before Peter stopped trembling. Another half an hour before the crying stopped and Peter relaxed around Wade's body. They stayed quiet for a long time, Wade just holding Peter on his lap while stroking Peter's soft hair in a soothing manner._

_"You with me baby boy?" He asked when he felt it was safe._

_"Yeah." Peter whispered softly into Wade's ear. He almost went unheard with how quiet he was but Wade managed to make out his message._

_"... Do you want to tell me what that was?"Wade asked, his feathers brushing his arms in a ticklish manner. It brought to his attention his wings had managed to slip out without his consent or notice which was activating and terrifying all at once._

_"Nightmare." Was all Peter had to say about it. Wade didn't push him for anymore answers, becoming content to remain sitting there with his baby boy. His curiosity would eventually come back around to bite him but that was okay for now. Wade was thinking about Peter not himself._

_"I have something for you." Wade said as he carefully wrapped his arms around Peter's soft, limp body. He waited for an objection that didn't come before he moved peter out of the room and onto the couch in his living room. He went to the window, Peter's curious, hazel eyes tracing his figure as he walked and grabbed what he'd dropped the moment he'd heard Peter scream._

_It was impossible to hide the giant bulk of the incredibly soft nesting blanket as Wade hauled it in. By the time he'd turned around Peter was already slumped over on the couch relaxed, eyes droopy and dilated at the sight of his comfort object. Pavlov would be so proud. Wade came over and draped the blanket over Peter's shoulders before wrapping the additional multiple feet of fabric around Peter like a miniature nest, a small bundle near Peter's head to be used as a pillow. The nesting blanket was made to be something you laid over the bed to be a soft cushion meaning it was about and inch thick and large enough to drape over a California king mattress like a long table cloth. Needless to say it was more than large enough to be it's own one person nest. It was perfect for Peter. Sadly it was white, meaning it looked beautiful, but it would be hell to clean should something ever get on it. Wade was just happy there was nothing on the fire escape that had damaged the snowy completion of the blanket. Peter's eyes shine brightly against the lightness of the soft fabric as he looked up at wade, the blues and greens of his eyes flashing in the semi darkness like a great cenote.  
"And I also have this for you." Wade said, taking the bag he also had and presenting peter with a delicious smelling stack of tacos, and a small white pot in his hands containing a small succulent. Peter blinked at the baby plant being presented. It was pretty, stubby little stalks with fat little bean like leaves. His interested was peaked and he looked back up at Wade expectantly._

_"It's a Pork and Beans plant. I thought it was cute, you know if plants can be cute. And it reminded me of you... if you were a succulent that is." Wade said, shifting nervously as he started to consider that maybe this was a little stupid. Normally you presented your mate something that was worth something, that would impress them, it give them the responsibility of taking care of another living thing._

_"Pork and Beans?" Peter giggled as he adjusted, wings moving underneath the layer of fabric protecting them from sight while they flittered with interest, a sign for his presenter to give him his gift._

_"Yeah..." Wade answered with a nervous smile, being lightly reassured by Peter's response as he hands him the plant to be inspected. The fact that Peter was taking his time to inspect Wade's gift was important. It either meant that that the potential mate was interested in completely exploring the gift or willing to reject it if it didn't meet criteria. And Wade Realllllly wanted it to be the earlier as he watched Peter softly poke and turn the small plant in his hands_

_"It's adorable, I like it," Peter said, his wings giving Wade's. rewarding flutter._

_Wade beamed_.

 

 

"....So what was your nightmare?" Wade asked softly as he played with Peter's Tsum Tsum.

Peter licked his lips, remaining quiet for a long minute before taking an uneven breath. "One time... uh at the home. I had to take a double shift because a couple friends wanted to go together... so they made me take them both in at the same time and-" Peter's voice quivered as he relived the event as a the terrified child that had lived through the traumatic experience. "And they did some other things to me. And I-.... well let's just say it effected my ability to preform for a few years after that. Spider bite undid the damage they did."

A dark wing wrapped around Peter before the arachnid was pulled up onto his mates lap. "Nothing like that will ever happen again. I promise that no one will ever touch you."

Peter nodded as he curled up on Wade's lap, hiding his face in the merc's neck.

"And you come like a fire hose so there's no need to feel self conscious about what  happened."

Wade revived a small smack on the back of the head for that but he couldn't ignore the small "thank you" that followed.

 

 

  
 

 

 

 


	19. Another step forward

_"Do you think he'll notice?"_

_[What? That you stole his favorite shirt? Psh- oh of course not. It's not like he wears it like every other day. God you're a moron]_

_(How do you expect us to truly whoo our lovely arachnid if we present to him an empty nest? We can't fill it with junk-)_

_[No. You apparently have to fill it with his Special junk.]_

_Wade shook his head. It was a mistake to ask. He didn't understand why he asked. They had been so good lately with being basically nonexistent and he had to go in and completely ruin it for himself._

_He sighed as he tuned them out and started for the sixth time to perfect the nest he was building._

_The key to building a nest as a presenter, is that not only does it have to be just perfect in comfort and feeling, it also has to be inviting and tempting to the one it was being offered to. That being said, the most common thing to do is to fill it with gifts such as packaged food the significant other adores, or maybe a proposal ring and a phone charger that reached from the wall to the nest if a guy felt lucky. But no. Wade really wanted Peter's attention. He didn't want to just tempt Peter with he idea of some sort of false love that would last a year and slowly dissipate. No. Wade Winston Wilson wanted Peter Benjamin Parker to accept Wade for the gift of comfort and safety over that of guy with a fat bank account, only interested in the sex they offered each other that would soon get boring._

_Obviously the later didn't apply to them, but he didn't want Peter to expect expensive bull crap from him. Other than the nesting blankets. Wade had gone overboard in finding and stalking up on those... but he'd burned the receipts so Peter would never know._

_[And don't forget how you fucking renovated our home for him.] One of the boxes added snobbishly._

_"I had to make this place livable in for Baby Boy. No way was he going to live in what this place used to be." Wade snapped as he carefully nestled the shirt into a perfect nook in the blankets where Peter would be able to see it._

_It had been hard sneaking away something like this. He had to wait until Peter had it in a laundry basket that had been left out in the living room before he could finally weasel it away when Peter wasn't looking. It was a slow, painful process that took three weeks to complete. And sadly Wade was painfully aware his nest was far from being acceptable which meant he had to start working on his shoplifting, (homelifting?)... stealing skills in order to slowly but surely sneak Peters home into his own so that maybe Peter would accept it as their home once he was presented the nest._

_"Wade?" A small voice calls out from the room on the other side of the wall at the end of the room. The Merc's wings flare in alarm at the sound of his baby Boy's voice. This whole thing would be a worthless mission if Peter found out what his courting partner was doing. He couldn't let Peter know before the time was right._

_His wings fold in as he rushes to the door of the bedroom, slipping past it quickly and shutting it behind him before he peaks around the corner of the hall. Peter luckily wasn't near the bedroom or within easy sight if it. The little brunette had wandered into the kitchen, obviously intrigued by something with the way he was curly cocking his head to the side as he picked something up._

_"Baby Boy?" The merc said softly to catch the arachnids attention without startling him._

_The Spider turned around quickly with what looked like a Funion half shoved in his mouth and the yellow bag clutched close to his chest._

_Wade could practically hear the wide eyed, 'you aren't seeing anything', look the arachnid was giving him through the wide lenses on the spiders mask. Peter shoved the rest of the Funion into his mouth with a loud crunch like someone would otherwise take it away if he didn't shove it in. The mercenary glanced around his apartment walls for a millisecond before letting his gaze fall back down onto Peter who was giving him the most innocent guilty look Wade had ever seen. The new expression that had been revealed by the removal of Peter's mask brought a smile to replace the small frown that had made home on Wade's face as he'd watched Peter awkwardly eat his snack._

_"You hungry Baby Boy?"_

_Peter nodded, his warm eyes falling to glance down at the floor before one quickly looked back up at Wade as he remembered something. "A-actually I have something for you." Peter said, shuffling nervously in his place, the bag he'd been stealing from was set down at some moment that Wade hadn't noticed._

_The merc also hadn't noticed that his wings had fallen out of hiding as his Baby Boy had been speaking, his dark feathers turning shades of blue and green as light from the windows hit them as he emerged from behind his corner. He trusted his courting partner and wanted and instincts told him to show this and earn Peter's by making his reactions completely readable and understandable. There was only one way a person could do that, and that was with their wings. No one can lie with them. It's why the best spies and assassins in the world either don't have wings or learn to conceal them perfectly so they can't be forced out into the open if they don't want them to._

_Peter moved forward nervously so he could stand directly across from Wade rather then from the other side of the room. He was bowing his head submissively to Wade which would have been concerning in any other circumstance._

_Wade watched Peter with interest, his wings attentively raised but still folded together. Peter glanced back up at Wade before presenting Wade with two pre bought tickets to the new Star Wars movie that he'd been looking forward for the last two years but had completely spaced out that it came out today._

_It almost startled Peter strait out of his pants when Wade's wings shot out into an accepting pose as he made a soft squealing noise that was disturbingly close to what Peter's few fan girls made when he passed by._

_"You remembered!" The mercenary cheered, pulling the arachnid into a dramatic embrace as his wings remained slightly flared on the note of acceptance._

_Peter, after he gathered himself enough to process what happened chuckled softly._

_Of course he remembered._

"I'm still a little confused on how I didn't scare you. I'd moved too quickly for your comfort but all you did was jump a little" Okay Wade was exaggerating, Peter had jumped about six inches truthfully. "And didn't even squirm when I basically smothered you."

"I know... I'd thought it through for a week before I presented. I tried to figure out how you'd react and prepared myself for it... and I trusted you. I knew you were just being touchy and happy when you went to hug me." Peter said softly as he moved about their shared kitchen, the mercenary moving with him like they were attached at the hip.

"I'm not touchy."

Peter turned from the cupboard he was digging in to give his mate a raised eyebrow. Wade's hand had literally not left his lower back the whole time Peter had been scavenging for food as they shared words with each other. Peter obviously hadn't needed to explain the whole Funion thing to Wade. Shortly after that courting display Wade came quick to realize that once Peter had discovered the merc tended to by the rings, the arachnid wouldn't allow the man to live in a home that was not stocked with them. The Spider was unhealthily obsessed. And that first guilty look at been an apology for the eternal pain Wade would have to suffer with in making sure they always had a stock of Funion in the pantry, a backup stick in the bedroom, and little mini bags for Peter when they went out and the Hero got a craving.

Peter made a small "yay" sound as he reached up and found a bag. Wade at least didn't make it easy for Peter. The bug had to sniff them out to get them.

"Wade!" Peter demanded when he saw the bag was open because he knew, he just knew that he wasn't the one that had opened them.

"I just- I only had-" Wade flung his arms up in defeat at the look he was giving "okay sorry. Won't ever touch them again without your permission." Even if he had to buy the Cursed things.

Well... no mate is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is all fitting together


	20. The Wounds I’ll Make For You

_"What do you think you're doing!" Tony Stark roared was Wade stood stiffly before him. "You can't be around him! You aren't good for him and you're going to get him hurt if not killed. You scare him Deadpool, I won't allow you to remain around him any longer."_

_The Mercenary bristled in defense as Stark reached towards him to grab him. He pulled himself out of reach quickly with an animalistic snarl in response to the threat._

_"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about Stark. You don't know him. I bet you've never even had a real conversation with him that wasn't just you prying into his life as much as you could." Wade snapped. His body remained tense as he waited for the billionaire next move, praying that his god damned suit wouldn't come down to do the work for Tony._

_"No, but I know that he can't be around people like you. I know he can't be around anyone really. There's something wrong with him and he needs help. He doesn't need you to be praying on him when he's vulnerable just because you want to force someone to pretend to be your friend!"_

_Wings uncontrollably burst out from where they'd been kept hidden for over fifteen years from the public eye. Wade unable to contain the pure rage Tony's words brought to him as he spoke of his courting partner, his Baby Boy in such a way. "THERE'S Nothing wrong with him!" He snarled as he flared his wings threateningly, his wings raising up behind him angrily as they worked to make him look much bigger. "He doesn't need help, he most certainly doesn't need your help Tony. He's as perfect as any human gets and I'm sorry that he's gone through some shit in his life that causes him to not always act up to your standard. Not all of us where handed everything we wanted, cared for, sheltered, and loved! Some of us out there really are outcasts, and some of them are the purest souls you'll ever have the honor of knowing." Wade wasn't really sure when he'd gotten so close. He had his finger in the billionaire face and his body cornering the other man against the wall of the roof entrance of the Stark tower._

_Fuck Tony and what ever he thought he was doing. He called Wade here because he said he had something important to talk to him about. He'd lured Wade here just to criticize and lecture him about something that Tony had no business getting involved with. Tony had no god damned reason to bug into his and Peter's life other than he thought he had the right to do so._

_Fuck, he thought he had the right to go and stop around in everyone's life just because Tony believed he had the right to know whatever he wanted. Wade, Peter's own partner didn't even have any sure clue of what exactly happened to Peter. He just had an idea and that's all it was. A theoretical idea with no proof to back it up because it wasn't his knowledge to own._

_"If you ever, ever try to do anything to Spidey again, God help you Tony. If you ever try to take him away again and let what happened last time you took him on an over glorified mission I'll see that you never see the light of day. You let him get hurt last time you went near him. I'm not allowing it to happen again because we both know that I'm not the real problem here. You just want me to be." The Dark winged man growled, the bright white feathers along the shoulder of his wings reflecting brightly around him, giving him a sort of aura as he spoke down to the billionaire as he squinted up at him._

_"You really are a freak aren't you," Tony spat, refraining from backing down to the mercenary even though he knew he should. He wasn't stupid he knew what sort of trouble he was getting himself in. The fact that Deadpool revealed he had wings was one thing, but what secrets the man's wings gave away was another complete revelation. The emotions and characteristic movements weren't mistakable._

_"I'm the freak you're going to have to look over your shoulder for if you ever try to do anything. He isn't your charity project and never will be. He's a person who has their own shitty things do deal with and he doesn't need you crawling up his case."_

_"Why? Because you've already got it covered?" Tony challenged in response._

_"He's mine. That's why. And if you think you're so brilliant that you'll know damn well that you won't go near him. And while your at it, you should pull your head out of your ass before you can think of something stupid like you need to save Spidey from me. Because guess what? I'm not holding him hostage. He comes and goes as he pleases, I control nothing. I have as much influence and blackmail worth information on him as you do which he both know is absolutely nothing." Wade snarled before turning away angrily, folding his wings neatly against his back as he started to walk away from the other man. His black feathers glinting vibrant greens and blues as he walked through the light._

_Fuck Tony. Fuck him, his computer, and his suit. Wade wasn't going to put up with him. He would protect his Baby Boy at any costs. He might have just momentarily screwed himself over by showing Stark his wings, but if Iron Can had a little dirt on him that he couldn't prove it would at least distract him from Peter. Peter needed to give his hero life a little less focus as it was, he didn't need Tony on his case._

_The mercenary growled in annoyance once more as he made his way to the edge of the roof. How could he stand to look up to these people? He didn't understand himself. Now he better understood why Peter was so apprehensive about speaking kindly of the team._

_He dove off of the building without a second glance back at the tower, carefully but quickly gliding down to the building across the street before finding a fire escape to climb down._

_He had a nest to fill._


	21. Hero In Need Of Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: it's not kink shaming, it's just Peter's inner monologue about the topic and how he doesn't understand it.
> 
> And as always, not beta read. Though Grammarly did take a look at it.

_"God damnit," Wade hissed as he got closer to his apartment. He could hear the sounds of a scuffle down the block and there was a familiar voice yelling quips out at the top of his lungs._

_Peter had said he was going to stay home to work on a photography portfolio he was working on when Wade had asked if he was planning on patrolling today. The arachnid had made it quite obvious that he had no intentions or desire to patrol the city that day and if Wade listened carefully he could easily make out that strained, stressful note in Spidey's voice that always was the merc's warning to a building up of emotion that would sooner or later start a panic attack if he didn't get his ass moving to take care of it. And the last thing Peter ever wanted was to look weak in front of his enemies. He just couldn't do it, he felt that he might as well shove himself down to the ground and present his ass in the air himself. It just wasn't an option he was going to give himself, he couldn't be weak, he couldn't give into his mind or these people. Not ever._

_Of course, Wade didn't know the deep meaning behind Peters simple incapability of appearing weak in front of others. Peter could never confess that to his friend, to anyone about it. He wanted to keep Wade close, not to push him away by the inevitable pity he knew he would receive if he wasn't sexually eyed up with interest if the other was into that sort of thing._

_Peter shivered at the thought. He couldn't understand how someone could like to pretend to do that with their partner, to pretend to force them down and take what was dearly personal and important to someone, because once it was taken it couldn't be given back. Granted he was quite biased on the topic, sure he'd had more sexual partners than he'd ever like to try and imagine, but they were all from when he was under the age of fifteen. He'd never had a real relationship with someone and gotten to trust them enough to expose himself like that. He not only didn't have consensual partner experience, but he also had a past that traumatized him over the idea of sex. He'd never be able to pretend to go through that ever again. For Pete's sake, occasionally, but more often than he'd admit, he accidentally triggered himself when taking care of morning wood which was just fucking embarrassing. The idea that he'd ever been able to have a sex life at all much less being capable of going through with acting out something like rape was out of the question._

_A fist met Peter's nose while he was distracted with his own, irrational worry. He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of himself anymore. He was slowly but surely settling back into the hole he'd dug for himself here. He'd probably die in it at this rate, the way the enemy obviously wasn't going to let his opportunity to crush Spidey's face in to get away from him. And Peter was sadly aware that crying out from pain only urged the villain on._

_His Spider sense pulled at his mind as the fourth hit came, but Peter forced himself to roll away before turning up to kneel and use his powerful legs to leap away, hopefully to the refuge of a nearby wall. Peter had. I such luck as the back of his suit was grabbed by sharp claws that flung him back down to the ground before the villain who smiled viciously down at him._

_"Where do you think you're going?" The man growled, his large dark wings unfurling and coming up to block the light emerging from around him. An intimidating display that made Peter unwillingly squirm, trying to look away but was forced by a strong hand on his jaw to look up._

_The flightless hero was frozen, trying to curl in protectively around himself as he submitted to the display. The man's dark brown wings bringing back flashes of wings wrapping around him as he was thrust up into. His body small enough for large men to hold in place off the ground, the wings blocking out the world around Peter so them and only them were the focus of his mind._

_Peter gasps when he feels his mask pulled from his face, his broken mind far too lost in what it once couldn't understand to realize that there was nothing keeping him from escaping. There was nothing but instincts and past traumatic memories to battle against in order to get away. And still, all he could do was fight to keep his mask on, a last-second reaction of clinging the skin of his face to the neck of the mask that now just barely hovered over his eyes. Blind, he was terrified, screaming and trying to roll to the side, his hands tugging at what the villain was trying to pull at.  If he weren't panicking he might be worried about the Fabric ripping or stretching._  
  


_-_  
Wade had never truly understood how Peter had ever managed to handle being Spider-Man. He'd never seemed to get through a single fight without having some sort of meltdown. At least for as long as Wade had noticed. Of course, if that was truly the case then Peter wouldn't be alive. There was much that the merc never saw when Peter was out Patrolling every night.

Just Peter had yet to improve his ability to keep himself together when intimidated. It bothered Wade. It worried him.

The man kept these thoughts to himself as he listened to Peter continue, speeding softly as he rested his head on Wade's chest as they lay within their nest. Scarred hands carefully running through soft, brunette hair as the smaller, wingless young man continued to speak softly.   
-  
  


_A moment of another joining in his cries and everything stopped. The pull, the darkness, the buzzing of Peters Spider sense, it all disappeared to be replaced by the warm, familiar scent of Deadpool as the merc pulled Peters mask back down over his face._

_"Shh, Baby Boy. You're okay."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always, how is the story, is the new development decent? Are there any questions about the characters, society, their wings? If so, ask!!! I'd love to talk about it.
> 
> Until Next time.
> 
> ~ Shadow_Assassin


	22. Be My Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Sorry! I got lazy and didn’t notice the time go by. This has been posted on another site for a long while now. I’m sorry Ao3 users. It won’t happen next time. I’m just finishing up writing the last chapters to this story.... so yes. It’s going to continue to be updated until the end.

_Peter didn't let go of the mercenary until he was brought home, his eyes remained squeezed shut even after he was set down on the couch and his blanket was wrapped around him. Spider-Man was screaming at him, the strong voice snarling and snapping at him like savage dog for his failures. He wasn't worthy, he couldn't be Spider-Man, he was useless and weak because he was Peter Parker even under the mask. He couldn't be Spider-Man like the voice always wanted, he wasn't strong enough to let him take control. He was weak and stupid, he couldn't do it._

_'You're not worthy of being a hero. Always afraid. Never where you're supposed tinge or as strong as you can be. Always choosing to be weak. Stupid, useless child. You should still be back at that home. You should have been killed once you were proven worthless. They should have dumped your dirty, impure corpse in a ditch. That's where you belong. You deserve you're scars, you deserve a razor against your skin, a strangers wings wrapped around you as they use you as a expendable toy._

_He clung shamefully to Wade as he listened, afraid of opening his eyes and seeing nothing but wings and feeling hands burning at his naked sides. It wasn't until Wade finally pulled Peters mask off and softly stroked the bridge of his nose that Peter opened tear filled eyes._

_'You don't deserve your title. You aren't a hero. You're useless, making everyone pick up after you, always forcing others to save you. Real heroes look down on you, watching as you loose control.'_

_"I need out." Peter whispered, looking up at Wade with unfocused eyes._

_The mercenary looked down at the arachnid he was cradling with confusion. "I can bring you home I just-"_

_"I need out" Peter whined as he looked up at Wade desperately, as he sat up and put his hands over his ears. "I need out please, please. Get me away from him"_

_'We can't be separated Peter. I'm Spider-man, you are me, we are each other only I'm better. I'm not weak like you. I've never been afraid and rolled over onto my stomach to present a mating opportunity to a stranger like you have.'_

_"I didn't know what was going on! I was just a kid." Peter defended, his eyes lock onto something past Wade's face._

_The merc forced himself to move after choosing to ignore his confusion as he identified what was going on. It had happened to him more times than he'd ever like to admit. He needed to figure out what Peter needed to make whatever was going on inside his head stop._

_Who knew the hero was as plagued with insanity as himself?_

_"Petey, hey can you hear me?" Wade asked after adjusting the arachnid so he could sit up and face dark, terrified eyes._

_'Weak, dependent, stupid, unreliable, a disappointment. This and many more is all that you are Parker. You're garbage.'_

_Peter whimpered as he shook his head to deny the words. Someone said he wasn't. Someone said he was special and perfect just the way he was. Wade thought so. Wade had said so, many times. Spider-Man couldn't deny that._

_'He's wrong. You're not'_

_"Wade." Peter cried out, a whine deep in his throats as he searched with blind eyes for the man, wanting the merc to protect him from Spider-Man._

_'So weak. You need a hero yourself,'_

_"Stop it. I'm not Spider-Man."_

_'Sure you are.'_

_"No!" Peter demanded angrily. He couldn't do this. He wasn't going to be the hero he couldn't be. He didn't want to listen to Spider-Man anymore. He wanted to be free._

_Wade didn't know what to do that could help as he watched Peter fight with himself just before the arachnid demanded No again. "Peter wanted out, he didn't know from what, he wanted him to do something for him but he couldn't hear past his own conflict to understand anything that Wade was saying to try and help. Wade didn't understand and he was even more so confused when the arachnid started to tear his suit off and over his head, struggling with the arms with a whine as he shook his head, eyes squeezed shut once more._

_"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing Spidey?" Wade asked as he helped the struggling hero from the tangle of his sleeves._

_"I need out." Peter answered, the closest thing to a continua reply Wade had received from him in the last few minutes. He watched in confusion as Peter threw his gloves off before he started trying to wriggled out of his leggings. "I'm not Spider-man." The arachnid demanded, tears having started to run down his face once more as he struggled._

_The merc frowned as he started to understand where Peter was going with this. He wanted out of being Spider-Man, and apparently that started with suit._

_"No, Peter. You can't do that." The merc said after taking notice that the spandex was being pushed half way down Peter's thighs, and the arachnid, like most spandex wearing heroes didn't have anything under the skin tight outfit and this was certainly not the circumstance in which Wade wanted to finally see what was under that spandex and did his best to avoid it as he moved away from Peter in order to stand up he tried to pull the smaller's hands away from himself but had no luck as the stronger of them both just completely ignored Wade's attempts. Finally, seeing that Peter wasn't taking no for an answer, he grabbed the blanket that had just previously been kicked off by Peter and wrapped it around him once he'd gotten his leggings and boots off._

_Peter seemed to calm down after that, panting as he stared down at the red and blue outfit laying on the floor as Wade knelt to hold the blanket tight around Peters shoulders, seeing the Spider had no intentions of holding it himself at the moment._

_"Hey Baby Boy,  you there Petey?"_

_"Yeah." Peter said softly, still gazing down at the suit in front of him as he continued to breath heavily. Peter's wings remained silent and hidden from view, resisting to flare their flight feathers as he calmed down.  
He looked lighter, like something heavy had been momentarily lifted  off of his thin shoulders. Like somehow the suit had been weighting him down like lead._

_"I'm going to go get you a shirt and some shorts okay?" Wade asked as he carefully tucked a corner of the blanket tightly between Peter's skin and the fold of the blanket so it would stay in place before he slowly stood up._

_Peter only nodded, having yet to look up at Wade or at anything else in any manner of interest, causing Wade to pick up the suit in the floor and carry it away into his bedroom when he went to grab some clothes for the arachnid to borrow. He forced himself not to ponder over what just happened, or ask himself questions. He just silently came back out ready to supply for Peters needs._

_His Baby Boy was already laying on his side when Wade came back, his beautiful eyes hidden behind closed eyelids. The merc paused as he watched Peter for a long moment, watching as the young man took slow, deep breathes, his eyes still under closed lids giving away to the fact that he was asleep. Wade eventually set down the folded shirt and shorts after watching Peter for a while longer. He was quiet along with his boxes as he curled up behind Peter on the couch and laid a warm wing out over the sleeping spider protectively, making sure to keep his feathers clear of Peter's head._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't help you baby boy." He whispered, kissing the back of Peter's neck before nuzzling close to his broken courting partner._

"You always help. Every time." Peter assured softly as they sat together to share their story along with a Bowl of glorified rice.


	23. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. So I’m an official moron.  
> Has this story seemed to skip around and not flow very nicely like you’ve missed something? Yes!!?? It has!!!
> 
> Well no wonder, I FORGOT TO PUBLISH THREE VERY CRUCIAL CHAPTERS between 7-13..... one is litterly tittles Crucial. I swear to God...... Okay. So. If you want to read back and figure out what’s really going on so it makes sense, be my guest.

_Peter gasped, eyes wide and bright as he peered past Wade's dark wing that was being held lightly extended behind Wade's back, just enough to be right in Peter's way when he tried to see what Wade was leading him to until he finally pushed the oversized, feathered arm down out of his line of sight._

_"Here?" Peter exclaimed in confusion as he gaped at the place Wade suggested they eat._

_It was a rather new establishment (according to what Peter heard, God knows he couldn't afford to eat here) and was also almost impossible to get a reservation for. The fair sized front of the resultant had an expensive aura too it, the well suited and bedazzled people walking in and fro looked just as expensive as the intriguing building itself. There was a warm glow around the place, and Peter could practically already smell the great quality of, well everything, radiating  from the place._

_"I thought it would be a nice change. Better than the same old three places we order from all the time." The magpie shrugged as he moved his wing out of the way. Peter pretended not to notice the way wade quickly pulled the his wings under his skin the moment he felt people look in their direction._

_"Wade, I can hardly afford to look at this place without feeling the need to give them my liver in hopes it would be enough to pay the debt of taking in the exquisite exterior. Besides, I'm not dressed to In a place like that." The arachnid argued as he shuffled his feet shyly, his wings fluttering under his skin in an uncontrolled expression. He couldn't hide that he was very impressed, even more so at the thought that Wade was willing to go in there without the protection of his mask. He was actually wearing a quite nice pair of kakis and a blazer. It looked great on him, giving Wade the outgoing, bright feel that reflected his attitude while also having a sharp, classy look, the pure definition of how he treated Peter. Wade was a player who liked to play by the old rules when he was determined to woo. Peter truly adored it. It was amazing, but here he was, dressed in black skinny jeans he had to painfully force himself into and a simply hoodie that matches the color of Wade's dark, navy blazer._

_"Good thing I'm paying then isn't it Baby Boy?" Wade smiled as he folded his wing back out of sight to instead wrap an arm around his adorable courting partner._

_Peter hummed, obviously not going to object but also not completely happy he had little to chip in to help with the expenses that were sure to be sky high._

_Wade walked Peter across the street towards the nice place. They held hands as they walked, Wade gently swinging their arms as they went in a playful manner. Peter couldn't help but smile at the sound of Wade's feathers continuously rustling under his skin in excitement._

_Peter covered up his gasp with a cough as the walked inside. The sight of  the Japanese simplistic decor sending electrical pulses up his spine. It was just so nice,  
Clean, and organized and Peter just wanted to squeal and point and and-_

_....he was just happy Deadpool seemed already keenly aware of Peter's preference in interior design before he redid his place. Everything about this place was equally sensually pleasing as Wade's apartment, especially when Wade's scent was in both places. And the smell of the food as it hit the arachnids sensitive nose. Oh my God the food~_

_"This way Baby Boy," Wade chuckled happily as he pulled the practically salivating arachnid along towards the lobby desk._

_Peter pulled himself together after Wade's hand let go of his to instead gently press against the small of his back to lead him forward._

_The arachnid subconsciously hid  partially behind the Merc's bulk as the hostess's eyes locked onto them with a smile. She looked friendly, but she still scared Peter enough._

_The young Asian woman was actually someone Wade had met through a mix up during a job. She was the owner of the three of the few authentic Japanese restaurants in all of New York State. Wade had helped her establish her first place after meeting her when she was an aspiring cook. Now she ran one of the most popular and exquisite places in all  of New York City. . . At least according to wade._

_"Mr. Wilson," She greeted with a kind smile and a warm Japanese accent, moving out from behind the desk. "Ohayō Konbanwa," she said with a bow, her words fast and sweet as she spoke. Wade retuned the gesture with a smile, leaving Peter to awkwardly give a small bow in turn though it wasn't expected of him. He was praised with the close presence of his courting partner as Tamika led them to a solitary table out of the way of other patrons with a nice window. For Peter's sake she gave them a menu to share._

_The arachnid blinked when he saw that everything in the nicely laminated sheet was in a complexly incomprehensible language for him. The only thing Peter understood were the pronouncing aids under the words which were entirely useless for Peter. He should understand that something's came with tofu, and one dish seemed to come with sushi but that was it._

_"Uh Wade?"_

_"What is it Sweetie Pie?" The merc asked. He was watching Peter almost dreamily before being brought back to the real world at Peters request._

_"I can't understand any of this." Peter said quietly, as he pretended to seriously consider the choices._

_"It's alright." The Magpie reassured before he started listing off what was available and what it came with much to Peter astonishment._

_"I didn't know you were fluent in Japanese."_

_"I'm fluent in a lot of things Baby Boy. A little bit from everywhere."_

  
"Oh Baby Boy. You know what we should do?"

"What?" Peter asked curiously as Wade had Interrupted their story, it must be interesting. The Merc rarely interrupted with anything off topic.

"We should totally act out a Yaoi chapter from this one really great series I read once. We could do it in Japanese and everything." The merc said hopefully, looking over at the brunette who was laying on his side, facing Wade as they spoke softly in their nest.

"Wade. I can't say anything more complicated then hello ." Peter pointed out with a huff.

"Well that's fine baby boy. All you have to do is lay down there and make your cute little sounds as I do all the work." Wade smiled, rolling over to hover over the arachnid, shuffling around with the blankets to get his leg settled between Peter's thighs.

"Hm. You sure that's all I have to do?" Peter asked, his eyes tracing over Wade's lips before flicking back up to blue eyes.

"Positive," Wade smiled as he slid his hands under under Peter's shirt.

"Let's finish this part of the story Wade. We're getting to the best part." Peter giggled.

"Oh, I thought the best part was when you got all wet over the decor of the restaurant." Wade chuckled.

Peter moaned, moving his hand down to cover his croch in mock arousal, teasing Wade. "Your right," he gasped.

"You little vixen," Wade chuckled. "Fine then, let's skip over the whole waiting for our food part.

"Fine." Peter pouted.

 

_The dinner was amazing and had gone just as Wade had planned. Which was almost terrifying on its own quite honestly. Nothing ever went perfect for him. Ever._

_The bill never came much to Wade's disappointment so he instead left a great tip to express his thanks. To Tamika and their waitresses._

_On their walk back home to Wade's apartment they passed by a closing street vendor who was selling beautiful arrangements of Flowers._

_Peter blushed an adorable shade of pink when he was delicately handed a small bouquet of gardenias with a single cluster of blue Hydrangeas in the center._

_Purity,_  
Sweetness,  
Secret love,  
Heart felt emotions,  
and gratitude of being understood.

_"It's- I umm. Its-"_

_"Beautiful just like you." Wade said softly, his arm finding its way back around Peter's waist, pulling them close to one another as the walked. The sky faded into dark purples and pinks, streaking clouds making a great contrast against the bold colors._

_Peter leaned into Wade's side as they walked in near silence, each with a small smile. There was no need to speak, they each felt a warmth and attachment to the others presence that spoke loud enough for them._

_They weren't interpret as they walked back the tall apartment building that had seemed to evoke more home to Peter than the arachnid would like to admit freely. I loved it there. It was never cold or quiet. There were never harsh sounds or sharp voices snarling at him. . . . Wade was there._

_There was a face already on the counter when they arrived. Peter couldn't help but smile at that. It was an adorably planned out thing and he happily went strait over to it. He set his flowers carefully on the counter top as Wade flicked on a couple of lights while taking his blazer off. Peter filled the face with some water before setting the flowers within it. He adjusted them a bit to make the stagnant perfect before turning around with a bright look to be met with Wade standing in wait in the warmly lit living room with a weirdly shy look on his face._

_Peter smiled, moving out of the kitchen to approach the man._

_Wade's wings were folded perfectly against his back, well preened and brilliantly shinning against the light behind him coming in from the window. He cleared his throat a little as Peter stopped to stand in front of him curiously. The man's heart was beating loud enough he could practically hear it thrumming within his chest. His skin was flushed with a flush which he was sure looked weird with his scars but he forced himself to try and not to pay attention to that._

_"Peter. I've liked you for a long time, and I know I'm not the best man in the world. I'm far from the best. I can't offer you everything, but since I met you I've done my best to get you as close to it as possible because I've always cared about you. You've been someone I've looked up to for, well almost since I first met you. You're an amazing person who has always put others before yourself, even when they don't deserve it. I know you don't always want to think of yourself as being someone who should be looked up to, or worth much, but your my world Petey. I want to care for you even more than what you've tolerated from me. I want to be your best friend, someone who can love you and someone you can look at and love back." Wade started. He could feel his hands trembling with nerves which scared him. He'd never had an issue with it before and it was stating to add to his scare at what he was doing. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Peter rejected him he just... he didn't know what he'd do._

_"Peter." Wade said softly,_

_Peter stared up at him with wide eyes as he listened, his eyes unwillingly watery as he waited tensely for what was to come next. He knew what was going on. He'd done it before. His own memories of terror and heartbreak where flashing before his eyes as he listened only to be abruptly cut off as he watched dark wings slowly unfold before him._

_"Peter, I love you,"  Wade said softly, his wings flaring out, reaching across the room in a presenting form, asking for Peter to be his mate._

_Peter stared at Wade with wide eyes, his throat tightening as he took in the man before him._


	24. You Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they finally save one another.

_Wade's wings glistened with greens and blues as he waited, his heart thrumming loudly in his ears as he stood still, his wings raised, poised to present._

_His hope and confidence started to be stripped away as seconds passed and Peter silently stared at him with wide, horrified eyes._

_'He's not responding. Why isn't he responding'_

_Wade swallowed thickly as he kept his wings raised, but he could feel his eyes starting to burn as seconds turned into minutes of him standing there waiting._

_[He's scared. He's scared of us.] Yellow whispered, the boxes just as shocked as Wade as they waited in anticipation for a response that wasn't coming._

_(But we were so sure)_

_"P-Peter?" Wade said, his voice confused and small as his wings were slowly pulled towards the ground by gravity._

_Peter stared back at Wade, confused and scared. He wanted to respond. He wanted to flare open his wings and it was killing him to watch Wade falter as Peter stood stock still in front of him. He'd never seen Wade falter. At anything, for anyone, but here he was, about to break down because of Peter._

_Peter couldn't fly. He couldn't dance. He wouldn't be able to finish their courting dance that was critical to a successful mating. He didn't know if he couldn't handle the finalization of the mating if he could sleep with Wade and not be pulled back into the past. He didn't know. He didn't trust himself. He was hurting Wade because he wouldn't trust himself._

_You're so selfish, Peter Parker. Look at what you're doing._

_Peter's skin prickled with goosebumps as the voice whispered in his ear. He wanted to curl in on himself. He was hurting Wade. Spider-Man was right. Peter was selfish. He was useless, stupid, worthless- he was... he was..._

_Peter closed his eyes, turning his head towards the ground as feathers started to move and slide over one another. He gasped in a panicked breath as he slowly unfolded his right wing, flight feathers spreading out to reach across the room with grace._

_He stayed there like that for what felt like forever to then both of them, with a single wing spread out at full attention and acceptance. Wade didn't dare breathe as he waited for his boy to open his eyes, to do something. . . And then slowly, very slowly there was movement at Peters left as his second wing started to unfold._

_Wade's dropping, unconfident wings lifted once he saw Peter moving his other wing, watching happily as the additional limb stretched out._

_Confusion filled his eyes for a second as his mind tried to understand what exactly was wrong with the display across from him. Peter's beautiful feathers were a soft, creamy grey like nothing he'd ever seen. They were so pale he would have mistaken them for perfect dove wings if he weren't a trained mercenary, killed in finding any insignificant detail. But there was something so large missing in the picture across from him it took him a few seconds to process it._

_Peter's left wing ended where his flight feathers started, leaving his wing appearing to only be half the length it should be. Wade stayed quiet, a thousand questions being forced to the back of his mind as he met Peter's closed eyes._

_His body was confused by the sight, but his heart didn't care. His Baby Boy was responding. His Spidey was accepting his offer and if he didn't start their dance and present his final courting gift their bond could not take._

_"Petey." He said softly, flexing his flight feathers, causing them to slide across one another to make a delicate sound to grasp his courting partners attention. It was a_   
_Sound used to let another know they were still interested and waiting._

_Peter slowly opened his eyes, his heartbeat throbbing strongly in his fingers and his breaths coming in quick, short gasps._   
_Wade smiled a soft, reassuring smile when Peter's beautiful eyes met his. The hazel colors accented by glistening tears on their brims._   
_Wade bowed towards Peter, his right leg crossing over his left while his wings laid out parallel to the ground._

_Peter paused before carefully mimicking Wade's movements, the pair following the ancient instructions set in the back of their minds. Instructions that had been passed down from generation to generation. Something that could never be taught but was always learned._

_Next, Peter stood up straight, pulling his wings back and folding his right before taking three steps forward, his left, injured wing angled towards the ceiling. Wade followed suit, walking forward to meet Peter with his own left wing raised, though his flight feathers were folded down towards the ground in a manner Peter couldn't mimic but had indented._

_The mercenary smiled as they pressed their wings carefully against one another before making a single 180-degree turn so that they were each on the opposite sides they had started on. Peter took a step away, shyly looking up at Wade, watching as the other dipped down to kneel before him, the both of them folding their wings behind them._

_"Accept one more gift from me?"  The Magpie asked, looking up at Peter in wait for the arachnids acceptance._

_Peter dipped his head in acceptance, excitement building up inside of him as he smiled, almost all of his anxiety melting away as Wade stared up at him hopefully._

_The merc glanced away nervously as he pulled out an unmistakable, small white box. His eyes connected with Peter's once more as he held it out up towards Peter._

_The man opened the small box carefully, revealing a delicate, white gold band. A ring that wouldn't get in Peter's way if he was ever in a fight or wore it under his suit should he ever put it back on. Thought had obviously been put into what Peter would like and prefer. "Peter, will you marry me?"_

_Peter looked down at Wade, his heart swelling with love and affection as he looked down at his courting partner. After MJ he was so sure. He'd been so sure this was never something he'd see. He convinced himself that he wasn't worthy of someone's attention, affection or dedication. He'd convinced himself he was useless and unworthy. He covered his face as he felt his body fight against him to start crying. He was so sure. He wasn't worth anything. He was broken, worthless and stupid. He didn't deserve love or life, but here he was with someone kneeling before him, presenting to him everything he wanted but never deserved._

_Wade wrapped his arms around the smaller as he fell down to his knees across from Wade, being quickly pulled into a hug while the box was held securely in one hand. He didn't say anything, just used his free hand to stroke Peter's pale grey wings that were still folded delicately against his back as the arachnid clings to him tightly as small sobs began to shake Peter's body._

_"Baby Boy, it's okay." He whispered._

_"Yes. Yes, yes." Peter whimpered softly into Wade's shoulder, pulling back from Wade's embrace to pull the merc into a hesitant kiss._

_After Peter's timid attempt, Wade took the lead, gently nipping at Peter's bottom lip before sucking on it gently and pulling away._   
_Peter had since relaxed, his shoulders slightly slumber as he waited for Wade to lead him in what to do. His eyes watching from behind half closed lids, lips pouty from their short kiss._

_Wade smiled down at the arachnid before unwrapping his arms grow round the flightless young man in order to pull out the ring and take Peter's delicate hand and slip it into his ring finger. Holding both of Peter's hands, the merc slowly stood with Peter following._

_They stared silently into one another's eyes before Wade turned and led Peter to the bedroom for them to mate before later continuing their dance._

_Peter wasn't scared. His mind was only set on the trust and love he shared with Wade. The chemicals running through his system from the dance causing him to relax so that they could successfully mate without Peter's past stalking him into the bedroom. Is body was drugging itself for the pure enjoyment of their mating. Something only a true bond would cause._   
  


 

"Why don't we go and reenact this scene too?" Peter suggests from where he was looking up at Wade before slowly standing, holding each other's hands just as they had over a few years ago.

Wade smiled. "That sounds like a marvelous idea Baby Boy."

Together they walked, hands holding one another as they walked towards their nesti _n_ alustful mood _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters XP


	25. My Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: The end is near

Peter groaned with pleasure as his mate rolled their hips against his ass, the smaller pushing back onto the prick filling him. "This isn't quite like how it went," Peter stuttered as Wade's thrusts shoved him forward on the bed with the strength behind each pleasurable push.   
"There were more Funyuns~" Peter gasped.

"You and your Funyuns." Wade chuckled as he reached under the arachnid and pulled at Peter's cock with a slick hand, spreading precome over his fingers and down Peter's length.

"Wade," Peter whined. "I want you to breed me. Breed me till everyone knows who I belong to. Tell me who I belong to."

"Your mine Baby Boy. You'll never belong to anyone else. No one will ever have you, no one will ever get to you Baby Boy, you mine and I'm never letting you go. I want my bed sheets to always smell like you. I'm in love with you, Peter. I'm in love with you and your body." Wade whispered in the arachnids ear, his words far from dirty whispers... mostly because they weren't dirty, but they were a promise. A promise that Wade loved Peter and every part of him and that there was no flaw he wouldn't adore, each promise accented by a slow, purposeful trust of Wade's hips like he could slowly pound the words into Peter's being. Brand it on his skin that he belonged to him.

And he had.

He kissed the scars left where Peter's neck net his shoulder, proof of their first mount and declaration of love. A bond wouldn't stick if it weren't a deep desire. It was kept there by continued dedication, trust, and love.

Wade had never believed in such a thing until he realized that one of his scars never shifted, they never changed, always the as any other time sank his mating teeth into his skin.   
  


 _Peter gasped in surprise when he walked into Wade's bedroom._ I _n front of him was an extravagant nest atop of a large bed. He could see the nesting blankets and their unique softness, that Peter truly adored. He wandered over to the nest, looking into it and giving a purr of acceptance upon scenting himself within it. His blanket and few favorite shirts mixed into the sides of the nest to. He wasted no time as he crawled up and over the tall side as Wade waited patiently next to the bed, watching as the arachnid nosed around the sturdy nest, purring with delight as he found a few things of Wade's, and with it, a stash of gummy worms and a crinkly, unopened, about to burst bag of Funyuns._

_Wade's wings twitched at the sight of his courting partner pleased with the nest as he explored but didn't make a move as the arachnid has yet to accept it. It wasn't until Peter made the move to present to him that he could join Peter within the nest._

_(We're going to have such pretty Babies.)_

_[Why that actual fuck have we not been able to say anything for like the last eleven chapters? I'm offended. What happened to-]_

_Because it's not about you_   _dimwits, now beat it. You guys always break the mood._

 _After the chip find, Peter set them aside, on top of the nest wall where they could easily be snatched as he_   _nodded out his scent on the newly laid, unused blankets. He eventually climbed out of the nest and started to investigate the room itself. Following any place where he could scent something of his own, eventually sorting through most of everything that was in the room, commenting and making soft sounds of approval as he made his way back to_  to the nest.

 _This was always the hardest part. Wade wasn't ever quite sure what would happen in this moment and be waited, heart thrumming loudly in his ears_ as  _Peter sent him a shy look with something that Wade could only interpret as fear hidden under the brunettes timidness._

_In any relationship, when it comes to the time that courting partners present, the acceptance dance is followed by the nesting present where the nest is either approved of or rejected before there is a final display given by the submissive between the courting pair, either as an acceptance, or an invitation to their courting partner depending on who initiated the dance. Just, that display was something Wade was afraid Peter might be afraid of, the arachnid had hinted towards fear of the act before._

_Slowly the grey winged young man pulled off his shirt, pulling his wings through the slits made in all clothing for wings as it was pulled off slowly. Peter's eyes slowly made their way to his feet as he unbuttoned his jeans. He took a shaky breath before wriggling out of the tight skinny jeans._

_Wade didn't say anything. He knew Peter was doing this willingly. There was no way of forcing a courting display. Instincts were always far too strong to be influenced by peer pressure without the aid of drugs or some other unnatural force... obviously, that didn't mean someone couldn't be raped, but a bond would never form._

_Peter took another deep breath, sending a look back over at Wade who simply offered him a warm, reassuring smile, his eyes not leaving Peter's before the arachnid closed his eyes, turning his head back down towards the ground before in a quick, decisive movement. He pulled off his boxers. (which had little kittens on them by the way. Wade thought that was adorable.) Peter quickly scrambled back into the nest nervously, crumpling his blanket up into a basketball sized blob under his chest, using the mass of access blanket as a pillow for his head as got down on his knees. He turned his gaze towards Wade as he relaxed into the nest, getting comfortable before arching his back, sticking his arse up into the air and spreading his legs. His wings relaxed, hiding part of him from Wade's view as they rested against the bedding, out of the way but in view for Wade as he finished the display with a little, tempting wiggle of his hips as he stared in his courting partners direction._

_Wade caught the new scent in the air, his signal to come and complete their bond. He didn't rush his movements as he started to strip in turn, unable to ignore the feeling of  Peter tracing over every detail of his body with his pretty eyes._

_Wade's body was quick to start reacting to the pheromone signal Peter was giving off, his blood rushing to start preparing him for mating, the same going for Peter as he gave him another tempting little wiggle of his hips in a clear tease the said 'come and take me'. It an actual part of a bottom line display, rather a little act Peter was adding to show his trust and acceptance._

_Wade climbed into the nest when he was fully undressed, large wings shifting out of the way as he settled just behind Peter._

_"I love you, Peter," Wade said softly, as he leaned forward to kiss the arachnid softly As he began to gentle Peter with soft strokes down the brunettes neck and scent glands, before trailing down soft wings. Peter's feathers weren't perfect due to mistreatment and lack of care while being hidden away for so long. Wade didn't care, hoping to fix that problem soon. When they were done he'd sit Peter down and preen his lovely mourning dove._

_"I love you too." Peter sighed as he completely relaxed under Wade, pressing back against Wade's erection. This would be different. This would be nothing like what happened so many years ago. He was going to enjoy this, drugged by his own body and nearly ready._

_This would be love._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There will be smut next chapter. I'm not going to leave you hanging... completely...
> 
> ... not that it'll be amazing by any means.
> 
> 2 more chapters guys!!!


	26. I Declare My Love From the Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is My Fucking Warning 

 

_Wade kissed Peter's spine where it met his neck, following up until he reached the corner of the arachnids jaw. The arachnid had begun to tense up again from the strange sensations that were so familiar and new all at once._

_Peter let out a unsteady breath as he forced himself to relaxed under the merc, keeping himself calm and aware as the larger man draped over him in order reach him, having started to nip at Peter's ear while the brunette arched his back, grinding onto the hard, hot flesh that was pressed against him. Peter's movements earned him a rewarding groan from his courting partner, Wade taking a second from worshipping any skin within his reach, to grind back onto Peter's well-shaped ass._

_"Promise me you'll always take care of me. Promise you'll never hurt me. Promise me that if I stay Stop, you'll listen." Peter pleaded from where he remained in perfect presenting form under the mercenary. He trusted Wade, but he still wanted to hear it. He didn't want to think that by any off chance the man he loved could be like one of the men long before. He wanted to be sure he was safe in Wade's hands._

_Wade nuzzled the back of Peter's neck, his heart clenching at the suspicion of why Peter was asking him to Promise this specifically. "Peter. I promise, so long as we're alive, the moment you say Stop, for anything, I'll do everything that I can to make it stop. I'll figure out a way to still the Earth if I must. Petey, I don't want anything to hurt you, and that certainly includes myself and anything we may do. I promise that I will take care of you, that I will respect you, and that everything we ever do will be under your control," Wade promised softly in Peter's ear, turning the Hero's head just enough so that he could press forward and exchange a relatively short, but meaningful kiss._

_Wade could feel Peter smile into the small kiss and was rewarded by catching a glimpse of it before Peter returned to his position. The merc continued soothing the arachnid over until Peter once again was like warm putty, using a hand to reach for the hidden lube while the arachnid was distracted. Peter naturally jerked forward and away from the cool, slick finger probing at him from behind before relaxing upon the moment he realized that it was Wade._

_"Nothing will ever hurt you Baby Boy. I promise you that you will never have to worry as long as you trust me and communicate with me. Tell me what does and doesn't make you feel safe and comfortable. I love you, and all I ever want is for you to know and believe that." Wade said softly against Peter's ear before nipping at the arachnids soft earlobe while slowly pressing his finger into the young man below him._

_Peter responded with a small gasp followed by a soft moan as the digit brushed past the small bundle of nerves hidden inside of him. It had been a long time since he'd even been consciously aware of the spot. Now with the different, pleasant circumstances triggering the small shocks of pleasure shooting through him. The arachnid pressed back, unable to control his body's reflex for his hips to sway side to side in a show of welcoming and impatience._

_The way his courting partner was giving him attention, as he slowly kissed the small marks and scars trailing across Peter's body was hypnotic and made the arachnids heart swell. His prick twitched with the stimulation of Wade's fingers as they are fully opened him up and spread him open. Peter's tingled in an addictive manner where he wanted wade to touch. Where he wanted Wade to trace over with his skin with his rough, textured hands, to grab and hold close. Peter wasn't sure if that was an instinct or a personal appeal that had silently developed over the years of his inactive sex life. Either way, he wanted Wade to take all of him. He wanted Wade to make him forget, to rewrite over old memories and to show him what it was like to be loved._

_The stretch of Wade's fingers he'd been given was a pleasurable burn that had him whining for more. He wanted Wade. He wanted his courting partner to be his mate, he wanted Wade to be his. He was ready. He wanted this, he wasn't afraid, there was nothing to be afraid of._

_Wade rubbed a hand up Peter's back as he straightened and knelt behind his Spider, taking back his fingers much to Peter's disappointment if the whine Peter let it had to do with anything. "You ready?" Wade asked softly while he slicked himself up, thumbing over his head while slowly pumping cock to relieve some of the pain waiting had brought him._

_"Please Wade," Peter said softly from where his head was resting on a small clump of blankets. "Fuck me."_

_"As you wish." The mercenary said quietly as he guided himself to the delicate entrance in front of him. His free hand came up to run soothing circles into the muscle of Peter's at seas the young man arched beautifully beneath him._

_The sound that came from Peter when Wade began to slowly pressed in would haunt Wade's wet dreams for the rest of his existence. The hero quickly became a mewling mess underneath him._

_Wade grunted when he came to a stop once he was fully sheathed by the intense, warm, velvety, heat surrounding him. He waited for Peter to adjust to the intrusion within him before starting a slow, gentle rhythm. Peter gasped, closing his eyes as warm pleasure spread throughout his body. The arachnid practically pitted as Wade ran his hands up Peter's ribs with a hand he wasn't resting on, slowly letting his hand travel down to Peter's cock._

_Wade kissed the back of Peter's neck as made love to his partner, listening to Peter's soft, pleasure slurred rambling and anticipating the moment he'd get to mark Peter as his own._

_Peter was his._

_Peter was his to love and care for. Always._

_And with that, he gently sunk his teeth into the back of the young man's neck. Peter moaned underneath him, his body convulsing in ecstasy as pleasure consumed them both as the bond was made, connecting them together for life._


	27. Lets Spread Our Wings Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story feel free to go ahead and press the share button up above! Thank You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck around to read this story. It's been a great pleasure and it was a fun one to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did and everything flowed nicely. Thank you for all the love, votes and comments, it all means so much.
> 
> Feel free to review and comment what you think. I'd like to know what you think I could I have done better or what was your favorite part.
> 
> Love you all and again, thank you!

_"Hey Baby Boy." Wade mummered against the back of Peter's neck before running his tongue over Peter's bond, soothing over the healing wound._

_Peter hummed, glancing back at the merc while the man wrapped his arms around the arachnids bare waist, distracting the spider from getting to the top cupboards where the pop tarts were._

_"I have something for you," Wade said softly as he buried his nose in Peter's hair. Goose bumps prickled along Peter's skin as the air cooled over the damp spot Wade left behind on the mark at the nape of his neck._

_"Wade, I swear that if it's another opportunity to meet your-"_

_Wade chuckled. "No. No, it's not that."_

_"Good. Because my ass hurts." Peter said, as he turned and put a small French vanilla cup into the Keurig before closing the lid, forgetting about the pop tarts. He twisted in Wade's hold to face him as the machine behind him began to heat._

_"Well, that's your own fault Baby Boy. You asked." Wade smiled, giving Peter an Eskimo kiss, finishing it off with a peck on the nose._

_Peter eyed Wade for the comment. If the man wasn't hung like a horse then he wouldn't have to be worrying about it at all. "So What is it that you have for me Pool?"_

_Wings wrapped around Peter, mindfully edging far below his line of sight in his peripheral vision. "I was thinking maybe we could go out for a walk before I show you."_

_"But it's cold outside." Peter pouted, pressing and nuzzling further against Wade with his bare chest and cold nose._

_"Well, maybe you should go put some pants on," Wade said softly while his hands roamed down to gently massage over the soft skin of Peter's ass. The arachnid was dressed in Wade's t-shirt, pulling off the boyfriend t-shirt look perfectly._

_"No," Peter stated. Wade was warm, and those large, magpie wings were acting like a great big blanket. It made Peter's little space inside of Wade's embrace a cozy, warm bubble. He liked it. Who needed pants when you have a big man to cling onto like a little Spider Monkey.... or just a Spider. Minus the monkey... Peter didn't like monkeys._

_"Someone's decisive today."_

_"Well, maybe you shouldn't have made me sore and sedative." Peter snarked in return, lifting his head to look up at Wade with defiant, brilliant eyes. All the while he displayed the cumulation Of love marks he'd collected in the past few days._

_"Sorry Baby Boy. You want me to kiss it all better?" Wade asked._

_"No. We know where that all leads. So what is this thing you want to show me?" Peter asks, turning away from Wade only long enough for him to grab his coffee once it's done. He holds it close to himself before turning back to Wade to bury himself back into the warm bubble his Mate has created for him._

_"Well, I was wondering..." Wade said slowly._

_Peter waited patiently through his wings betrayed him and twitched with impatience under his skin. This caused Wade to smile. He found it adorable how good Peter was at hiding his true feelings when it came to things like this. Peter always got so mad at his wings when they gave him away, and the way the little one's nose was scrunched up and his eyes glaring to the side like he could scare his wings into silence._

_"Come here," Wade smiled, pulling his wings away, ignoring Peter's childish whine of protest at the popping of his warm bubble. He reluctantly follows Wade anyway into the center of living room._

_"You know I love you, Peter," Wade said as he held both of Peter's hands._

_Peter nodded softly. Wade had proven that over and over again. Especially in the last few days. Nothing they did made Peter nervous. Wade's wandering hands didn't put him on edge, they didn't make him worry about the past. He craved Wade's attention, and the bond demanded that Peter seek out Wade's attention. His body stirred at the simple idea._

_"And, I was hoping that not only would you be bonded to me as my mate, but also by legal marriage," Wade said before getting down on one knee. He let go of Peter's hands to reach for the small box hidden in his pocket._

_Peter covered his mouth as he watched wade, cheeks blushing a vibrant red in a mixture excitement and embarrassment that he was dangerously close to a tip slip during such a special moment._

_"Peter. Will you marry me?" Wade asked as he opened the box to reveal a small golden band._

_Peter dropped down next to wade, pulling his boyfriend into his arms, chanting yes as he pulled the magpie as close as he could be before pulling away to kiss him._

_Wade leaned back until he was sitting between his heels before he pulled Peter down onto his lap._

_"Yes," Peter whispered once they pulled away from the kiss to look down at Wade who was beaming up at Peter. He'd never believed that he'd ever reach this point in life. He'd always assumed he'd end up dead before the change, and then he'd been too ugly for anyone to look at. This was something that simply blew his mind_

_Wade carefully took Peter's hand, running his fingers over soft, scarred skin before reaching for the band. He slipped it onto Peter's ring finger, bringing the hand up to his lips to kiss gently._

_"Can we get married tomorrow?" Peter asked, looking at Wade earnestly. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to marry his mate now. "Heck, skip the wedding. Let's just go straight down to the courthouse and get our papers signed."_

_Wade smiled. "If that's what you're sure you want Baby Boy, then you'll have it."_

_"Do you know what else I want?" Peter asked as he leaned forward, pushing Wade back until he was laying down on the floor, his lips brushing along Wade's as the arachnid settled down to sit right over his dick._

_Wade couldn't have asked for a more perfect match._   
  
  
  


_________________________________   
  


_"Hey, Peter?" Wade asked suddenly, interrupting Peter's train of thought when he looked up from the book he'd been reading._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I ask you something?" Wade asked from where he was sitting opposite of Peter on the couch, their legs a tangled mess as they sat facing one another._

_"You just did."_

_Peter giggled when his husband gave him a blank look. Even after five years of marriage, it still felt like the sun was being unveiled whenever Peter laughed. When Peter settled down Wade tried again. "Can I? We've never talked about it before, but it's something that I've always wondered about."_

_Peter looked at him curiously before nodding, setting his book down on the coffee table next to them. "What is it?"_

_Wade paused for a moment as he thought of how to bring the subject up._

_"Remember when we first met? And how you were... jumpy and touchy about space and strangers?" Wade asked. In truth, Peter still was, but retiring from hero work and being around Wade had really improved his condition. "And the few times I found you having hurt yourself? Well.... I was wondering-"_

_"Wondering What was going on at the time in my life?" Peter finished gently. His voice didn't waver as he thought about the idea of talking about his past. He knew he was safe. More than safe with Wade. He'd been waiting for the right time to talk about it with someone lately. He just didn't know how._

_"Y-Yeah."_

_"Well.... it's a long story."_

_"I'll tell you about myself in turn." Wade offered. Neither knew much about each other's last. They knew without speaking that they had both had it tough._

_Peter smiled._

_"It all started when my aunt called out to me from down in the kitchen, 'Peter, Harry's on his way,'" Peter started, mimicking the soft tone his aunt always spoke with._

_Wade relaxed in his spot across from Peter, toying with Peter's Tsum-Tsum as he listened to Peter start retelling the story of his life._   
  
  


Peter smiled softly up at Wade with his precious, perfect smile. "And now it all ends with you. You are my story,"

"And you mine," Wade said softly in return, pulling Peter impossibly closer to place a kiss on a fluff of brown hair. "God I love you."

"I love you too."

Wings rustled with soft sounds as their wings brushed together in a comforting manner, reassuring each other of their presence and their ever existent and strong bond.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_To know what it's like the love somebody the way I love, to know the way its like to love somebody the way I love you._

_Because you saved me from killing myself with bad habits. You gave me what I wanted even though I thought I could never truly have it._

_New York City,_

_Thank You for Going Easy On Me_   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, big thanks to everyone who's commented and read this story. 
> 
> I'd like to note that the end and Title are based on 
> 
> New York City by the ChainSmokers. 
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts and review for this story and once again, thank you for the wonderful Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know. Anothing wing fic to add to this fandom's archive. Lucky for you there will be no stereotypical Crow/Dove relationship here. Just two confused, broken people meeting and the less broken proving he's far more broken than anyone could have ever dreamed. (Cause that totally made sense) Anyway, Hope you enjoy! Love you all.


End file.
